The Things I'd Do For You
by BanngBanngBanng
Summary: SEQUEL TO DENIAL&ADMITTING! What's in the way of Troy and Gabriella getting together now? Or is there anything? Dun Dun Dun. Blah Blah Blah. Bad at summaries. LOL. Just read...Good story.
1. Thanks to Jeremy

Are you guys happy? I'm giving you the sequel right now lol.

The sequel to Denial & Admitting! YEEEE! Haha, I got excited and decided to write the first chapter and put it up already since the first one was such a hit. I expect more reviews since i'm doing a sequel. So if you read this, review it. And i'll update more. Pretty simple no? Well for you First timers of this story, I suggest you read the first one, Denial &Admitting, to understand this one. Hm maybe i'll put out my other story today too. LOL. Okay, enjoy!

* * *

Gabriella got out of the hospital and went home with her mother, Martin, and Taylor. Grace and Tom had visited before they all left, and Tom apologized. He explained to them that he would be getting help, but Grace still wanted Martin to stay with the Montez's. Taylor was spending the night again, just to make sure things were all right, and Gabriella didn't push herself too much.

Taylor was finishing her homework, and Martin had already fallen asleep. So Gabriella decided to call Troy to thank him for the flowers.

"Hey, It's Troy. You know what to do." She sighed, disappointed that he didn't pick up.

"Hey Troy, It's Gabby. I just got out... I just wanted to call you and say Thanks for the roses. They're beautiful. Happy Valentine's Day. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Night." She hung up the phone and sat on her bed thinking.

_Why didn't he just give me the flowers himself? _She thought before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Troy was laying on his bed thinking about Gabriella, and how he saw her with Jeremy. Then his phone started to ring. He knew it was Gabriella because he set that ring tone especially for her. He just picked up his phone and stared at the picture of her from the night they met. He fell into a deep thought, and didn't realize that it was too late to answer it.

After a few minutes, he listened to the voice mail she left.

_Yeah, Happy Valentine's Day... Too bad you weren't mine like I wanted._

_

* * *

The next day, Taylor was early as usual to Mrs. Darbus' class. Gabriella got to class a few seconds before the bell rang because she had to drop off Martin at school. Mrs. Darbus let the class just talk since there were no announcements and she was working on the new musical with Kelsie. The guys got in a group as usual and started talking._

"So, are we gonna do the locket thing today?" Jason whispered.

"Yeah, Gabby's back." Chad said. Troy was about to talk until Zeke cut him off.

"Alright, so how about at lunch? I've got office aid before lunch, so I can write you guys passes to get out early so we can put them on the table before the girls come out." Zeke said

"Yeah man! That sounds awesome!" Chad kind of yelled.

"Mr. Danforth! Hush your voice!" Mrs. Darbus told him from her desk.

"Sorry Mrs. Darubus."

"Alright. So don't forget then Zeke." Jason said.

"Yeah. Don't worry. Let's go talk to the girls." Zeke said walking over to the back of the room where Ryan, Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay, Jeremy, and Camille, were playing Boom Shikka Boom Boom. (LOL if you guys don't know what game that is...then omg.)

"I win!" Gabriella exclaimed, but soft enough to avoid trouble from Mrs. Darbus. "Oh, hey guys!" Gabriella smiled. "Wanna play?"

"We already played three times Gabby, and you always win." Ryan pouted.

"That's because she's got skills." Taylor laughed.

"So how you feeling Gabby?" Troy finally spoke up.

"A lot better actually. My head still kinda hurts a little bit though."

"Oh, well that's good, so what happened?" Troy asked. Suddenly the bell rang.

"Hmm, walk me to class? And I'll tell you."

"Sounds good, besides the fact that our classes are right next to each other." Troy laughed.

"Right." She blushed. As they walked to their next class, Gabriella explained everything that was going on about Martin and being hit in the back of the head.

"And yeah, that's basically what happened." She said just as they reached their classrooms.

"Wow."

"Without all the details, of course." She laughed.

_Incredible. She goes through all that, and still manages to be the same Gabriella. _Troy thought, and smiled. Suddenly he hugged her, which took her by surprise, but hugged him back.

"Uhm, Thanks for the hug Troy?" She looked at him puzzled.

"Sorry, it's just, I'm glad your safe. And I want you to know that you can call me anytime, anywhere, if something happens."

"Thanks, big brother." she joked. "I'll see you after class." She said and walked into her class.

"Big brother? Great one, Troy, now you're her big brother.. far from where you wanna be" He muttered as he walked into his class and took his seat.

"Hey, Troy, right?" Jeremy spoke up.

"Yeah. Jeremy, right?" Troy said turning to Jeremy who was sitting in the seat next to him.

"Yep."

"I didn't know you were in this class."

"Oh, I just got switched into it today. They put me in the wrong class since i have normal classes now."

"Oh."

"Alright, I want you guys to partner up." The teacher began. Troy and Jeremy were the only ones left without a partner.

"Partner?" Troy gave in, but saw it as a chance to get to know Jeremy.

"Yeah, looks like we don't have much of a choice." Jeremy laughed.

"Okay, now that everyone's got a partner, we can begin. These are your partners for the rest of the year. We will be working on a research project. I will allow you to choose any topic that must be approved by me. Nothing inappropriate. Now for the rest of the class, I want you guys to brainstorm any ideas. At the end of the year you will present it. Alright, get to work."

No one actually got to work. Everyone was just talking.

"So..." Troy said.

"So..."

"So what's the deal with you and Gabby? I mean do you like her?" Troy blurted the words out with no intention to. He wanted to just think about it, not literally ask Jeremy.

"Hah, I'm surprised you're asking me that man." Jeremy chuckled.

"What are you talking about? I--" He was cut off by Jeremy.

"Nah man. It's not like that. Gabby and I used to go out, then she moved, and I never saw her again. Until the other day when we went to the park with everyone else to help out some kids. We started talking about where we stood in a relationship, and she said things changed when she came to Albuquerque. She met _you._" Jeremy explained.

"Really?" Troy said astonished.

"Yeah, she really likes you dude. I think you guys are good together."

"She said she likes me?" Troy was shocked. He felt bad for thinking that Jeremy was a bad guy. "I thought you two were going out. Every time I saw or wanted to talk to her these past few days, you were always there. Like at the hospital yesterday. I guess I kinda got jealous." Troy admitted.

"What? Really? Oh, I only went to visit her yesterday because no one said they were gonna visit her. And I didn't want her to feel like her friends didn't care or anything. But all she kept talking about was you."

"Oh."

"Troy Bolton, you have a call slip." their teacher called. Troy knew it was the pass that was written by Zeke.

"Hey, thanks Jeremy. For telling me all this." Troy said before going up to the teacher.

"Yeah, no problem. Just ask her out soon though, she's kinda getting nervous that you don't like her." Jeremy laughed.

"Yeah, I will." Troy said and walked up to the teacher's desk to get the call slip. Once he was out of the classroom, he found Zeke waiting for him against the wall.

"Hey." Zeke said.

"Hey, let's go get Chad and Jason."

"Let's go." Zeke agreed. After they got the other two guys, they walked into the cafeteria. They had 5 minutes before the lunch bell would ring. When they walked in, they noticed the principal and some other people setting stuff up. They walked over the the principal to ask what was going on, with the boxes that had the lockets wrapped up in their hands.

"Hey Principal Matsubi, what's going on?" Troy asked.

* * *

I think i'm gonna make this more of a "musical" like the movie by adding some songs this time. LOL. Anyways, what do you guys think? I'm not sure if i'ma make this just on Troy&Gabriella, I might do all the couples again, just to make everyone happy. Hah, okay Go Review!


	2. Everytime

Hey guys, Well, here's Chapter 2! There's a song in this one, soo i really do suggest that you **READ THE LYRICS!** because they're important. LOL. Hmm, ohh yeah, and if i may correct myself, I had the principal's name wrong, I said "Matsubi" in the other chapter, when its really "Matsui". Soo my bad... && i forgot who asked, but I'm not sure if Tom is gonna be back in the story.. maybe though. We'll see. Anyways. ENJOY!

* * *

"Oh, hey Troy, Jason, Chad, Zeke. We're just setting up for an activity. We thought it would be nice to have more school activities to keep the school spirit up, you know?" 

"That's cool." Jason said.

"Yeah, so what is it?" Chad asked, looking at people connecting wires.

"Oh, well we're gonna try an 'Open Mic Wednesday' once a month, every first Wednesday of the month. Err, well except for this month of course." Principal Matsui chuckled. "But yeah, we decided to start off the activities with an Open-Mic day ever since Troy and Gabriella broke out singing in the musical. It was such a hit, there's so many students with different talents." Principal Matsui explained.

"So how does this work?" Zeke asked. "I mean, we all just run up and sing whatever we want?"

"Well no, not exactly, we're going to allow you guys to choose songs from our karaoke machine, but if students want, they can put in their own CD or MP3 player, as long as they know the words and is an appropriate song. It'll cost a dollar, and go towards other school funding events to make them better."

"Awesome!" Chad said.

"Hey, Principal Matsui?" Troy looked up.

"Yes Troy?"

"Mind if I go first? I'd like to sing while everyone is coming in for lunch." Troy said with confidence in his voice.

"Well, that sounds like a great idea Troy. So nice of you to offer. Are you gonna sing something from the machine, or use your own CD or MP3?"

"Uhm, I'll use my MP3 player. Do you mind if I run to my locker?" Troy asked, smiling at the plan that was forming inside his mind.

"Yeah, sure. We still have a little bit of setting up to do, I've already sent a messenger to the office to make an announcement that lunch will be starting 5 minutes later than usual. So go get going Troy, the rest of you could help if you like."

"Thanks." Troy said sprinting out to his locker, which wasn't too far.

"Yeah, no problem, we'll help." Chad said. Just in a few minutes Troy came running back in and ran to Zeke to pull him aside.

"Zeke, I need you to get Gabby out of class about 2 minutes early for lunch. Just go take her out right now, but make sure she's walking in _right _when the bell rings. Just walk in first so I know when to start."

"Yeah man, no problem. Just let me put this on the table for Sharpay." Zeke said. "Oh yeah, we moved our table closer to the stage." Zeke informed Troy, pointing to their table which had indeed moved. Everyone could tell it was their table because it was the only table that had white seats. The old red seats were replaced because they were cracking after all the dancing on them from the day Gabriella spilt her lunch on Sharpay.

"Alright." Troy said, and Zeke put his gift forSharpay in front of her usual seat, like Jason and Chadhad done, thenran off to get Gabriella out of class.

Troy plugged in his MP3 player into the machine and set it to the song he was going to sing, then put it on hold until it was time. He still had about another 5 more minutes.

"Hey, what are you doing man?" Chad asked as he finished hooking up the cordless mics and set them into the stands.

"I'm gonna sing a song."

"Yeah, I know that, but why are you going first?"

"I'm gonna sing a song because I like to sing , duh." Troy said laughing.

"Ohh, right. Sorry man, I almost forgot for a second." Chad said walking off the small stage set up.

"Whatever man." Troy laughed again. _One more minute_.

"Alright, everything is set!" Someone called.

"Are you ready?" Principal Matsui came up to Troy and patted him on the back.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Troy said, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. When he opened his eyes he looked at the clock, then at the door. _Just in time_. He spotted Zeke coming in and saw him giving a thumbs up. Troy just smiled and hit play on his MP3 and gave him a thumbs up back.

* * *

Gabriella's POV

"Mrs. Montez, Principal Matsui would like a word with you." Her teacher called her. "Please take you're things."

Gabriella looked up worried, and nodded as the class started making noises. Once she realized who had told her teacher that the Principal wanted to see her, she became less tense, and walked out of the classroom.

"Zeke, why are you pulling me out of class? Does Principal Matsui really want to see me?"

"No," Zeke chuckled. "Chill Gabby, everything's cool. Just come with me." He said leading her towards the cafeteria. Once they reached the doors, he stopped abruptly.

"Okay, stop. Wait right here until I say you can come in." Zeke said holding his hands up, signaling for her to do as he said. _I wonder what's going on._ Gabriella thought to herself.

"Alright." She laughed, although she was a little confused. "You're really weird sometimes." She laughed again.

She watched Zeke walk into the cafeteria, and signal a thumbs up to someone. Then he turned back to her, and motioned her to come in just as the bell rang meaning lunch had just begun.

* * *

Troy saw Zeke motion for Gabriella to enter as the bell rang, just like he asked him to do. The music started to flow throughout the cafeteria. Luckily, Troy had the instrumental version of the song, so the only voice that would be singing would be his, other than the back up singers' voices. There was a short interlude at the beginning, so Troy just watched Gabriella enter who was in awe. 

_Chad should learn how to have thegood kind oftiming like Zeke_ Troy thought to himself quickly, and smiled.

Gabriella had stood at the entrance for a few seconds so Zeke pushed her towards the stage by the table, so she was closer to Troy and the stage, but not too close. Then Troy started to sing.

(A/N: This song is called Everytime by Reynard Silva... If you guys wanna hear it go to **w w w . m y s p a c e . c o m / r e y n a r d s i l v a** Without the spaces though, It was the only way i could get the link up.LOL so you can get an idea of what it sounds like.. But yeah, its a good song! My friend got me listening to him, he's not exactly famous but he's still good Sorry about any typos, the lyrics aren't really up anywhere, so i had to listen to the song and do em myself. once again..**READ THE LYRICS!** It'll help.)

"It could've been someone else  
But no its you girl,  
That is constantly inside my head.  
Maybe I'm delirious  
Thinking so far out  
Because a girl like you never comes my way.

Whenever you walk pass by  
I feel gitty inside and my heart skips a beat or two.  
Wondering why you're in my dreams  
Something I cant figure out  
But all I know is that its you"

Troy sang his heart out to Gabriella. By now, a lot of the school was already in the cafeteria, but he hadn't noticed, his eyes were only focused on hers, and hers on his. The rest of the girls from the gang were there too, and kept saying "awww" as they saw the connection between the two, and that the song was perfect for how they both felt.

"(chorus)  
Everytime I see you I  
I dont know what to say  
Maybe because I think about you everyday  
Your smile, your happiness, is the key to my heart  
Please dont look the other way  
What else can I say?  
I'm telling you the truth  
You gotta let me know, if i'm wasting my time  
Can you help me girl 'cause I  
I dont know what to do  
All i can do is hope  
You feel the same way too

Now that I have told you how I feel,  
Tell me if its wrong or if its real  
I want to know your every feeling  
Dont leave me out in the dark alone

If you dont feel the same way as I do  
Then I wont push it out on you  
And ill find how to heal my heart  
But for now this is how I feel

Chorus

What more do I have to loose  
If i don't even have you?  
Why keep my feelings inside?  
Might as well tell you now  
Because girl I cant hide  
When you know if i'm not the one you're searching for  
Cause I really need to know  
Dont want these feelings to grow  
Because I've fallen for you

chorus 2x"

Troy finished singing the last note, and the cafeteria boomed with applauses and he winked at Gabriella. Then he started to speak again.

"Alright everyone settle down, settle down. Principal Matsui, and the rest of the staff decided that it would be cool to have a 'Open-Mic Wednesday' once a month to raise money for more school events. They said we're gonna be doing more lunch activities to keep up our Wildcat spirit. So, anyone who wants to sing, it's a dollar, and you can choose a song from the machine, or use your MP3 player like I did, or a CD. Okay, let's get this show going!" Everyone cheered, and a line immediately formed, and Troy jumped off stage, and walked over to Gabriella, who had tears in her eyes.

"Hey, why are you crying?" he asked smiling, wiping her tears away.

"Nothing, it's just that was so sweet." She smiled back.

"Yeah, well, since you weren't here yesterday for Valentine's Day, I thought I'd make it up to you." He grinned.

"Thank you, Troy."

"Be my uhh..'late' valentine?" He asked. Gabriella just laughed as she nodded, and hugged Troy.

"You're so sweet! Of course I'll be you're 'late valentine'!"

"Oh, wait. What? Did Ijust say that?" Troy said.

"Uh, yeah? Did you not mean it?" Gabriella broke the embrace, and her smile turned to a frown in a matter of seconds.

"No." Troy breathed.

* * *

Mmmkay, I'll end the chapter here! LOL! Sorry. Anyways, what do you guys thinkof the song? I like it, it's a good song.. you guys should listen to it if you never have before... I think i'll use another one of Reynard Silva's songs in here again.. by the way, i decided not to put too many songs in this story.. lol, but you never know.

Hmm, i'm thinking about putting this song in my other story too.. I've already got the first chapter done, i'm just waiting till i get stuck on this one, then i'll put it out. Unless I get a buttload of reviews asking to put it out. LOL. Aiight guys and gals, I'd appreciate it if you go Review please!


	3. More OpenMic Wednesday!

YAY! The thing is finally working. LOL. Anyways, how'd you guys like Chapter 2? Think that song was good? Hmm, should I keep putting songs in here? Well, anyways, thanks for the reviews soo far! hm, okay, i'll let you read now.

* * *

"What? Troy..." 

"I forgot that... What I meant to say was, Gabriella Montez, will you be my 'late valentine' _and _make up for missing Monday, by hanging out with me Saturday?" He blushed, and Gabriella's came across her face again.

"I'd love to." She answered then they turned their heads to the screams of Taylor, Kelsie, and Sharpay. "What's wrong?" Gabriella turned her attention to the girls.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Sharpay nearly screamed once more. "Thank you Zeke!" She tackled Zeke into a hug.

"Thank you soo much!" Taylor hugged Chad.

"Aw, thank you Jason, it's beautiful."

"You're welcome!" The three guys said in unison as they each hugged their girl.

"Hmm, wonder what they're screaming about." Gabriella said with curiosity.

"Oh yeah, which reminds me... again of course. I mean I didn't forget or anything..." Troy said as Gabriella turned her attention back to him.

"Troy, you're rambling... again." She smiled.

"Yeah, sorry." He smiled sheepishly.

"No, it's fine, I like that about you." She blushed.

"Yeah, well" Troy chuckled. "Here." He said handing her the box. "Happy, um.. belated Valentine's Day!" Gabriella couldn't help but smile.

"Troy, do you always act like this if you know someone who misses a holiday?" She giggled accepting the box.

"Ha-ha, very funny." He put his hands in his pocket and bit his lip.

"So what's this?" She asked, unwrapping the box.

"Hm, I guess you could call it a Valentine's gift. You know... I didn't want you to feel left out or anything. Just trying to be the good friend that I am, because I am a nice guy and everything..."

"Troy. You're rambling.. again." She smiled.

"Sorry." He blushed. "Um, how about you just open it." He grinned.

"Alright." She looked back down at the box in her hands, and removed the lid. Gabriella's eyes grew wide at the sight. "Oh my gosh." She gasped. Troy just smiled and swayed back and forth on his feet.

Gabriella took out the locket. It was the locket with a red gem on it that Troy and the other guys had bought at the mall the same night they all went to the movies.

"Red, my favorite color." She squealed, taking it out of the box. Gabriella opened it, but it was empty. Troy saw her open it.

"I didn't know what you'd want inside, so I thought I'd just leave it empty. You know how girls like to keep secrets sometimes, so I thought you might as well keep one of yours in there." He smiled.

"Thank you." She said, not taking her eyes off of the locket. She closed it, and turned it to the back. Her eyes widened again. On the back was an engraving saying.. "You're like no other & I'm always here for you. -Troy". Troy saw her reading the back, and had a confused look on his face. She smiled, and looked up at Troy. "Oh my gosh. Thank you! That's so sweet. I absolutely love it!"

"You're welcome." He smiled. "Here, let me help you with that." He said taking the locket, and unclipping the chain, while reading the back of the locket. After he finished reading the engraving he put the necklace on her. "There you go."

"Thank you Troy." She thanked again and hugged him.

"No problem Gabby. Plus, I think that's the billionth time you thanked me." He chuckled.

"Oh, sorry. I tend to become repetitive when I'm excited about things like this."

"It's fine." He smiled.

"Alright students, listen up. I've got an important announcement to make." Principal Matsui said into the microphone as his voice boomed throughout the cafeteria.

"The staff just got out of a short meeting and has decided that you students responded to our Open-Mic Wednesday so well, that we're going to give you all a choice. Would you guys like to keep this activity going for the rest of the day, or carry on with classes?" He smiled. The cafeteria fell silent.

"Open-Mic!" Chad yelled breaking the silence, starting loud cheers from everyone else.

"Alright. Looks like we'll be doing this for the rest of the day!" Principal Matsui announced as everyone cheered. "Only as long as there is a constant flow of participants. Once it stops, we'll have to go back to classes. We want to raise as much money as we can, so that we can have more activities to last throughout the year. Is that understood?"

The entire cafeteria nodded or verbally said yes.

"Wonderful. Now, for anyone who would like to go on with their education for today, there will be teachers in the library to answer any questions and so on. Now let's continue!" Principal Matsui said.

"Let's see, who's up next?" A student who was helping run the event said. "Hm looks like we've got ourselves a group next. Jason, Chad, Zeke, and Ryan. You guys are up!"

"What? Guys?" Troy asked them.

"Um, yeah, we thought since you sing, we'd give it a shot." Jason said stepping onto the small stage.

"Yeah, Ryan's been helping us out." Chad blushed.

"You'd be surprised. They're actually kinda good." Ryan said laughing.

"Uhm, Hi everyone." Zeke said into his microphone as he took his place on stage while Jason was hooking up his MP3 player to the machine. "We're gonna sing a song called 'Talkin To You'"

"Yeah, and we'd like to dedicate this song to each of our beautiful ladies at our table right here." Chad said pointing to Taylor, Kelsie, Sharpay, and Camille.

"Oh my gosh, this is so sweet.." Gabriella said walking over the girls.

"What are they doing?" Troy said still in shock. He never heard his friends sing before other than Gabriella, Sharpay, and Ryan.

(A/N: This song is called "Talkin To You by Devotion. Sorry I don't have a ling this time for those of you who never heard the song, but you guys can go download it or something if you really wanna hear it... it's a cute song. READ THE LYRICS!)

"I saw you walkin by  
And girl you caught my eye  
How could i been so blind  
When you're lookin oh so fine" Jason sang, focusing his attention on Kelsie.  
"Do you see me looking at you  
Come on girl I know you do  
You don't have to turn away" Zeke sang, continuing the song, but singing to Sharpay  
"Cuz I just wanna talk to you" Jason sang, finishing the first verse.

"Ooh...I'm talkin to you  
And fighting for you  
To give you all the love you're looking for  
I'm talkin to you  
And fighting for you  
To give you all the love you're looking for" All four of them sang together.

"I know it gets hard sometimes  
To find a man that's gonna treat you right  
But I'm here to tell you" Chad sang.  
"I know just what you need  
Only if you could see  
That I'm the kind of man who can fulfill your every fantasy" Ryan continued.

"Ooh...I'm talkin to you  
And fighting for you  
To give you all the love you're looking for  
I'm talkin to you  
And fighting for you  
To give you all the love you're looking for" The four sang the chorus again.

"Baby let's see what you and me can become" Zeke and Jason sang in unison.  
"If we can be together as one" The four sang together once again.

"I can give all the love you need if we try..Oh Oh" Chad and Ryan sang in unison.  
"If we can be together as one" They all sang together.

"Ooh...Ooh...I'm talkin to you  
Wanna spend my life with you  
Spend my nights just thinking of you  
Ooh...Ooh girl, I'm talkin to you

Ooh...Ooh...I'm talkin to you  
Wanna spend my life with you  
Spend my nights just thinking of you  
Ooh...Ooh girl, I'm talkin to you

Ooh...Ooh...I'm talkin to you  
Wanna spend my life with you  
Spend my nights just thinking of you  
Ooh...Ooh girl, I'm talkin to you

Ooh...Ooh...I'm talkin to you  
Wanna spend my life with you  
Spend my nights just thinking of you  
Ooh...Ooh I'm talkin to you" They all sang together and finished the song.

* * *

Girls POV 

"Oh my gosh. What is Chad doing.?" Taylor asked with her eyes wide.

"Are they really trying to humiliate themselves for us?" Camille laughed.

"Can they sing?" Kelsie asked.

"I just know Ryan can, soo, you're pretty much safe Camille." Sharpay said.

"You guys, calm down. Who knows they might be good singers. You never thought Troy would be.

"True." Sharpay, Kelsie, and Taylor said. Then the girls heard the song start, none of them have ever heard it except for Gabriella.

"Ohhh, I like this song!" She whispered, then they continued to watch and listen. The girls had tears building up in their eyes, and said their "Aww"s after each of their boyfriends sang their little solos. After the song finished, the girls were all smiling.

"Geez, you guys are so lucky to have sweet boyfriends." Gabriella said after they finished the song, and were putting away the extra microphones.

"Yeah, but you've got Troy, Gabby." Taylor said sympathetically.

"We're just friends though, remember?"

"Right..." Sharpay said rolling her eyes. Then the guys finally jumped off the stage and hugged the girls.

* * *

When the guys came to hug the girls, Gabriella felt uncomfortable. 

"Um, I'm gonna go buy lunch. Be right back." Gabriella quickly turned, and bumped into a guy's chest. She lost her balance a little, almost falling, but he caught her.

"Whoops. I'm so sorry." Gabriella said straightening herself up.

"No, its okay. It's my fault, I wasn't really looking at where I was going." He said. "I'm Brad." he held his had out, smiling.

* * *

Sooo what do you guys think? Hmm, is my story not good anymore? LOL just wondering, because the reviews started dying down after chapter 2. Anyways REVIEW PLEASE & THANK YOUS! Mmmkay, bye. 


	4. Cousins, huh?

Hey guys sorry for the long wait...again. LOL. Too much school work, annd I've been busy trying to start up my soon-to-be released story. YAY! Anyways, I was thinking about making this story based around the Open Mic Wednesdays & the other school activities to bring everyone closer... ahem, Troy&Gabriella perhaps? LOL. We'll see. Anyways, here's the chapter. && loving the reviews! Thanks guys!

* * *

"Oh, I'm Gabriella. But everyone calls me Gabby. They only call me Gabriella when it comes to serious matters." She laughed.

"Ahhh, so you're the famous Gabriella Montez, no?"

"Uhm, yeah. I guess you could say that? Exactly where did you get that from?" She asked curiously, folding her arms.

"Haha, my cous---" Brad started off, until he was cut off by a hand put on his shoulder.

"Hey man, I... Oh, hey Gabby. I almost forgot to introduce you two." Troy said.

"Uhm, yeah, Brad and I just met." She said.

"Well, like I was saying, Troy and I are cousins. I just transferred here from West High. But keep that on the down low, I don't want anyone to jump me." He joked, causing Troy and Gabriella to laugh.

"Right. I don't think people will do that here. Everyone seems too nice... after you get to know them of course." Gabriella said grinning, remembering how Chad, Taylor, and the others tried to keep Troy and her from auditioning.

"Like how things were when we auditioned." Troy said, remembering as well. "Uhm, well, anyways, have you guys seen Chad? I need to talk to him about something."

"Oh, um, yeah, he's with everyone else at the table. Uhm, I'm gonna go buy some lunch. I'll be right back."

"Thanks."

"Mind if I join you?" Brad asked Gabriella.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." She smiled. "So, you and Troy are cousins huh?"

"Yep. I'm staying with him and his parents until mine settle their problems and such."

"Oh, I'm sorry about you're parents..."

"Nah, it's cool. It's been fun hanging out with Troy and the guys all weekend. I haven't seen him in so long." He said as they were walking towards the lunch line.

"Hm, soo, exactly how did you hear about me?" She asked smiling.

"Well... I'm not sure if I should tell you." He smiled playfully.

"C'mon. I'm trustworthy. And besides, I think a person deserves to know when he or she is being talked about when they aren't present."

"Fine. But don't tell Troy." He laughed.

"Promise." She smiled.

"He talks about you all the time."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean when I heard about him being in a musical, I couldn't believe it. Then you came up... several times, and he kept going, and going, and going."

"Like the energizer bunny." She laughed, grabbing a lunch tray.

"Yeah, something like that." He nodded, laughing, grabbing a lunch tray as well. "But personally, I think he really likes you."

"Uhm... Right, Troy hasn't even asked me to be..." She said thinking out loud.

"His girlfriend?" Brad finished, as they paid for their lunch.

"Uhh, did I just.. I meant.." Gabriella blushed.

"Don't worry. You're secret is safe with me. Promise."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"So, you like Troy?"

"Guilty." She said blushing again. "Am I really that obvious?"

"Well, no. It's just, you basically said everything out loud." Brad laughed.

"Yeah, I tend to do that sometimes."

"Don't worry, I think Troy is just as shy as you, when it comes to this subject."

"Right, he's the wildcat superstar.." She said taking a seat at the table.

"What about me?" Troy asked sitting next to her.

"Nothing. Just getting to know Brad here."

"Haha, well, I couldn't separate Chad and Taylor, so mind if I join you guys for lunch?"

"Nope I don't mind." Gabriella said, taking a piece of her cookie and putting it in her mouth.

"Actually, I'm finished." Brad said getting up to throw away his trash.

"Deng. Fast eater." Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah, well I was hungry."

"But we practically just sat down."

"I know, but I was eating most of it on the walk back to the table." He laughed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go throw this stuff away."

"That's my cousin." Troy said, in a proud voice. Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at his sense of humor.

"He's a really cool guy."

"Yep." Troy simply said.

"Want some?" She asked, offering him a piece of her cookie.

"No thanks, I've got my own lunch." He said pulling out a brown paper lunch bag.

"Your loss." She giggled. "So Mr. Valentine, what do you have planned for Saturday?"

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see."

"Are you kidding me, you're gonna build up all that suspense until Saturday?"

"Yep. And you're not getting a word out of anyone else, because they don't know either."

"Wow, not even Chad? Hmm, wonder how long you'll keep that a secret to yourself." She joked.

"Well, I think I can keep it until Saturday." He grinned.

"Fine."

"So, are you feeling any better?"

"From?" She asked, confused.

"Uh, hello, Gabby, you just got out of the hospital yesterday." Troy waved his hand in front of her face.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot. My head doesn't hurt much anymore. I guess I forgot since it hasn't hurt."

"And you're supposed to be smart."

"Shut up." She said playfully.

"I was kidding. Anyways, think you could help me study today for a math test I have tomorrow?"

"Uhm, yeah, after school sound good?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Okay, my house work?"

"Works just fine." He said with his mouth full.

"Ew, don't speak with your mouth full." She laughed.

"Sorry, I got all caught up in the moment answering your questions."

"Ohh, shoot. I have to pick up Martin after school."

"Hmm, Martin?"

"Oh, you'll meet him today."

"Uhm, okay."

"You can follow me to his school if you want, or you can just meet me at my house."

"It's okay, I'll just follow you. I don't have any other plans anyhow."

"Alright."

"Hey look, I think Brad is gonna sing a song." Troy said, pointing to the stage as he saw Brad stepping onto it.

"I guess he is. Does he sing?"

"I have no idea." Troy said laughing.

"Who knows, maybe your slick skills run in the family." she teased.

"Nahh, you know it works way better with me only." Troy joked.

"Maybe." Gabriella grinned. "But no worries Troy, you're still the best singing partner of mine."

* * *

Well there's that chapter, LOL. Hmm, GO REVIEW PLEASE! Anywhoo, keep a lookout for my new story with the REAL actors! I't should be up sometime soon, within the next few days or so. Mmmkay, till next time folks! 


	5. Deep & Dark

HELLO! LOL. Well, There's like a buttload of testing going on at school, and theres still more of the state testing next week too i think. But I'll still try to get more chapters up fast like I used to. I think you guys will like this one.. ENJOY!

* * *

"Maybe." Gabriella grinned. "But no worries Troy, you're still the best singing partner of mine."

Brad stepped up to sing a song. He wanted to do it to make himself known to the school. After he finished, he introduced himself.

"Hey guys." He said after everyone was clapping. "What's up? Well, I just wanted to introduce myself, since I only know a few people. My name's Brad, and I'm new here. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Troy's cousin." At the sound of mentioning Troy, everyone stopped. "No, no. Don't worry. I have no intentions of becoming to new wildcat star." Everyone relaxed. "Unless it's on the tennis courts of course" He laughed. "Well, I guess that's all I have to say. See you guys around." He finished, and put the microphone back on the stand.

"Wow man. You can really sing." Troy complemented as Brad was walking back towards him and Gabriella.

"Yeah, Brad. You were really good." Gabriella chimed in.

"Hah, thanks guys, what can I say, it must run in the family, right Troy?" He chuckled.

The rest of the day went by. The whole student body enjoyed the first Open-Mic Wednesday. The event had earned well over $500 because of the non-stop singing, and many of the students, as well as staff members, donated money. Gabriella and Troy had said their goodbyes to their friends and left to go pick up Martin. Brad had stayed at school with the rest of the gang to help put things away since Principal Matsui offered them community service hours.

"So, who's this Martin character?" Troy asked as they were walking towards their cars.

"A friend. You'll like him." Gabriella grinned, opening her car door. "Follow me."

"I'm right behind you." Troy said, opening his car door. They always parked in the same spots. His car was next to Gabriella's, Chad's next to Troy's, Taylor's next to Chad's, and so on.

They pulled up into the parking lot at Martin's school and got out of their cars to go wait by his classroom with all the other people waiting for the kids to come out.

"So, he goes to Miken?"(a/n: I just made that up.. I don't even know if it's a word. LOL) Troy asked.

"Yep." Gabriella answered as they made their way to the outside of Mrs. Siggs' classroom.

"Wow, I haven't been here in so long. Brings back too many memories." He laughed.

"Yeah, Chad told me you and some of the gang went here when you guys were younger." Gabriella smiled, taking a seat on the side of a tall cement planter, and Troy joined her.

"Yep, but that was when we were still in our little 'clicks' I guess you could call it." Gabriella laughed as Troy quoted the word "clicks" with air quotes.

"Well, look at you guys now... the best of friends." She smiled.

"Yes mam, and I think we have you to thank for that."

"I didn't do much." Gabriella blushed.

"If I hadn't sang with you, and you hadn't suddenly joined our school, I don't think I would've auditioned for the musical, causing the whole school to open their eyes." He explained.

"Hm, true. What can I say? I have perfect timing." She joked.

"You sure do. So what time do these kids get out?"

"You should know, shouldn't you? I mean, you did go to school here." Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah, but back then, we used to get out at 2:30. But I think they changed the time after we left for middle school." Troy said, and Gabriella mouthed "oh".

"Well, in that case, they get out at 3:30" She giggled.

"So we're 45 minutes early?"

"Yes sir. I like to be early. Those parents we passed by are for the kindergarten students that get out a little earlier." She told him.

"Wow, things sure have changed around her." He said with a blank look on his face. "No wonder it's just me and you waiting outside of this classroom." Gabriella couldn't help but laugh.

"So what's planned for Saturday?" Gabriella asked, trying to get the secret out from Troy.

"I already told you, Gabby. I'm not telling you. You have to wait."

"C'mon, Troy. Please" She puppy-eyed him.

"Don't do that to me." He said, which only made her pout even more.

"Please." She begged.

"Nope." Troy couldn't help but smile. He wanted to tell her what he was planning, but he forced himself to hold back.

"Please, Troy! Don't make me cry." She said.

"Ohh, is that a threat?" He grinned.

"You bet it is. Why are you keeping it a secret anyhow?" She giggled.

"Hmm, if I tell you something else, then will you stop asking me what's happening Saturday?"

"Let me think." She brought her legs up to her chest and put her chin on her knees.

"So is that your thinking position?" He chuckled.

"Shut up! Hmm..." She started thinking again. Troy started humming the tune that plays during the Jeopardy game show when people are thinking.

"Alright. But only if its just as 'secretive' agent Troy." She laughed. Then was stopped by Troy's lips. They kissed for about a minute or so, just like their first kiss in the photo booth, until they broke apart smiling.

"Good enough?" He smiled.

"Uhm, yeah." She fluttered her eyes open. They sat in silence for a few minutes, blushing, and sneaking glances at each other.

"Soo..."

"Soo..."

"Hm, let's play a game. We still have like 30 minutes." Gabriella said breaking the awkward moment.

"Okay, what to you want to play?" He asked, folding his legs and facing her, as she did the same.

"How about 'Deep & Dark'?" She asked.

"Whats that? I've never heard of that game before."

"Oh well, a friend and I made it up when we were growing up. It's pretty fun."

"How do you play?"

"Well, it's pretty similar to truth or dare. But you always have to share a secret, preferably one that no one really knows. Hence the name 'Deep & Dark'. And if you don't, or can't come up with one within 2 minutes, then you have to do something totally weird and outrageous or whatever the other person wants you to do. But you don't have to if you don't want to, just to be nice since it's your first time playing."

"You must have been either really bored when you came up with this, or find it as a smart way to find out more about people."

"Well, we did it for both reasons. I mean, we moved around a lot and yeah, you get the picture. So do you want to play?"

"Sure."

"Okay, you go first."

"What!" Troy exclaimed, laughing.

"What? You're new at this, so you go first, so I can tell you if you're playing wrong or not." She grinned.

"Fine. Let's see. Oh, I got one. I'm afraid of snakes."

"Me too! Wow, no one knows about that?"

"Nope. No one's really asked what I was afraid of before.. soo now you know."

"Hm, well, that's interesting. My turn! Let's see. I've never drank alcohol or any of that stuff."

"Me too! I find it dumb, and I play sports."

"Yeah, I find school way more important than having a hangover. Your turn."

"Mmmkay," Troy said taking a deep breath. "I was jealous of Jeremy, and I didn't like him."

"What?" Gabriella gasped. "Why?"

"Well, It was all just a misunderstanding at first. But when I started to actually talk to him, he's a really cool guy."

"Yeah, he is. I'm glad you gave him a chance."

"Yeah... well anyways, back to you."

"Okie dokes. Hmm. I wasn't always so smart."

"You're kidding, right?" Troy asked, surprised. Gabriella shook her head.

"When I was younger, kids used to make fun of me for always being the new girl. So, I would just try to get away and go to the library to read a book, or something. One book led to another, and another subject matter to the next."

"I'm sorry that people made fun of you." Troy said sympathetically.

"It's okay. Here, I finally feel accepted." She smiled.

"That's always good."

"Yeah, it is. So it's your turn sir."

"Hm, I'm running out of secrets..." He laughed. "How about another game?"

"Sure, why not."

"Okay. Here, let's just ask each other a bunch of weird questions. Sound good?"

"Haha, you're so weird. But sure."

"Alright. If you had to choose because they were your only options, would you rather have a girl mullet, or eat bugs for the rest of your life?"

"Oh my gosh, what kind of question is that?" She slapped him playfully.

"I told you 'weird questions'" He laughed.

"Well, I didn't take the weird part into much consideration." She giggled. "Hmm, the mullet. Hair will always grow back, but eating bugs for the rest of my life. Eck!" She said with disgust. Troy only laughed at her expression.

"Okay, Gabby, you're turn."

"Hm, if you were stranded on an island, and you had the opportunity to have one person there with you and an item, what would they be?"

"Well.. I'd say, a working fridge that had endless food in it. And... you, because I could only have this much fun with you." He smiled.

"Boys. Always thinking about food." She blushed."

"Hey! But I thought about you too! Besides. How else would I survive without you and food."

"Well, there's always your basketball."

"True, but you didn't say there was a court on the island, so I chose you."

"Alright, alright." She put her hands up in a surrendering position. "But thank you for thinking of me." She smiled, putting her hands back in her lap.

"Mmkay, my turn Miss Mullet." He laughed.

"Shoot then Mr. Fridge."

"Hypothetically, let's say that I really liked you." Troy said, drawing circles with his fingers on the cement. "And that I wanted you to be my girlfriend, what would you say?" He looked up to meet her eyes.

"Well, then hypothetically, I would say yes, I'd love to. If my heart felt that way though." She giggled.

"Okay. What about not hypothetically. Gabby, do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked.

Gabriella's jaw dropped a little. She couldn't believe he just asked her that. Gabriella fell into her own thoughts without knowing it.

"Hello? Gabriella! Did I loose you?" Troy said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Hmm? What?"

"I said, Gabriella, would you like to be my girlfriend?" He smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She smiled.

"Good, because I've liked you for a while now. Ever since we met actually." He smiled sheepishly.

"Uhm. Me too." She blushed. Just then the bell rang.

* * *

You guys likey? HAHA. I finally got them together!... or did I? dun dun dun. Who knows what will happen, but for all you kids waiting for the drama... it's coming. And for all you kids who love all my sweet stuff.. theres more. LOL. Mmmkay, I'll try getting another chapter done right now since i have no one here to distract me. 


	6. Idolize

Is my story starting to suck or something? LOL. I like randomly checked the stats and its not as high as it used to be. POOP. Well, that's okay. If it continues, I'll just find a way to end this soon. Hmm, here's the next chapter kidds. Hope you like it.

* * *

"Gabby!" Martin came running out of the classroom to hug Gabriella. Gabriella got up from the planter and and hugged Martin. 

"Hey Marty. How was school today?"

"It was fun! Why are you picking me up here? Most parents wait over by the cars." He asked.

"I know, but I didn't feel like waiting with all the parents." She laughed. Troy finally got up from the planter and walked up to them.

"Oh, Martin, I'd like you to meet Troy." She smiled. "Troy, this is Martin. He's staying with me and my mom for a while."

"Ah, it's nice to meet you little guy." Troy said, reaching out his hand, which Martin hesitated to shake and clutched onto Gabriella's side instead.

"Don't worry he's a good guy." Gabriella reassured him.

"Okay." He said, letting go, and shaking Troy's hand.

"His Mom's boyfriend wasn't a nice guy." Gabriella informed him.

"Oh." Troy mouthed. "Well, no worries Martin. I'm a good guy. Even ask Gabby here."

"Yep. He waited with me out here with me for almost an hour for you." She laughed.

"Wow, an hour! That's like a whole movie!"

"Yep. Now, where's your backpack?" Gabriella asked.

"Opps. I forgot to grab it when I left the classroom. Come with me!" He said taking Gabriella's and Troy's hand and dragged them into the classroom. Troy and Gabriella just laughed.

"Okay. Okay. Slow down munchkin. We're coming." Troy laughed.

"Ah, Mr. Bolton. Come back to learn more?" Mrs. Siggs asked.

"Whoa. Hey Mrs. Siggs! Long time no see!" He walked over to hug his old teacher.

"Yes, it has been a while Troy. It's nice to see you again Gabriella." Mrs. Siggs greeted.

"It's nice to see you again too, Mrs. Siggs." Gabriella replied.

"Hey Gabby! Come look at my art work!" Martin grabbed her hand and dragged her to a wall of art work posted up.

"So how have you been Mrs. Siggs?"

"I've been swell. I didn't see you at the park to help when Chad was there with a bunch of friends helping, including Gabriella."

"Oh, well, I was going to. Chad told me about it. But I had to clean up my messy house with my cousin's before my parents came home." He laughed.

"Funny, I always though Chad was the messy one when you two were in my class."

"Oh, he is. He spent the weekend at my house."

"Ah, yes, that explains it."

"Well we better get going." Gabriella said, walking towards Troy, and Mrs. Siggs with Martin. "I still have to help Troy with his homework." She laughed.

"Right. Well, it was nice seeing you again Mrs. Siggs."

"Same to you Troy. I expect I'll be seeing you around more often?"

"You bet. Bye!"

"Uhm, Gabriella may I speak with you for a moment alone?"

"Yeah, sure. Hey Troy can you let Martin into my car and put his things in the back?" She asked tossing her car keys over to him.

"Yeah, no problem. Let's go buddy." Troy said opening the door for him and Martin to leave.

"So, what did you want to talk about Mrs. Siggs?"

"Well, Martin's mother Grace, called me this morning while the students were out at recess. She explained everything that has happened."

"Oh."

"Yes. She told me that Martin is staying with you and your mother, is that right?"

"Yeah, Grace asked if he could stay with my mother and I until she absolutely knew it was safe for him to go home. But she visits him still."

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that Grace had given me your contact information, in case of an emergency. It's school policy, but since he's staying with you and your family, we needed yours too, even if it is temporary."

"I totally understand. That's fine with me, and I'll let my mother know too."

"Great. Well, Grace also told me that Martin was abused by her boyfriend once. And that you were in the hospital."

"Uhm, yeah." Gabriella said.

"Well, I just want you to know, that if you ever need anything, I'm here." Mrs. Siggs smiled. "And seeing that you have friends like Troy, I know they're there for you too."

"Yeah, he's great. Thank you Mrs. Siggs. And don't worry. Martin is no trouble." Gabriella smiled. "Well, I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow. Bye!" She said as Gabriella made her way out to her car.

* * *

_With Troy and Martin_

"Yeah, no problem. Let's go buddy." Troy said opening the door for him and Martin to leave.

"Weeeeeee." Martin said. "Bye Mrs. Siggs." He called out after he ran out pretending to fly.

"Haha, you've really got some imagination." Troy said, following him.

"Yep. But Gabby says it's good to have an imagination sometimes."

"Well, yeah. It makes you more creative and all that, but you should never take your imagination too far because you might get stuck thinking like that."

"Hmm, maybe you're right. I'll remember that Troy."

"So, Martin, what do you like to do for fun?"

"Hm, anything." He shurgged. "I like to play with my toys, or play outside, or play basketball, or draw, or just talk sometimes."

"Me too." Troy smiled. "I'm on the basketball team at mine and Gabriella's school."

"Really! WOW! How cool!" He exclaimed as they were about to cross the street to get to the cars.

"Yeah it is kinds cool sometimes." Troy said as he crossed. Then he noticed that Martin hadn't crossed with him, so he walked back.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"I'm not aloud to cross the street unless someone holds my hand." Martin said shyly.

"Oh, I see. Well, c'mon." Troy smiled, holding out his hand. Gabriella was watching as she was making her way towards her car from a distance. Martin thought for a second, then grabbed onto Troy's hand. Troy smiled, as Martin accepted him, and led them across the street.

"So, do you trust me now?" Troy asked.

"Mmmhmm, and because you're Gabby's friend. And I trust her friends like Taylor, and Sharpay, and Kelsie."

"Wow. You must have a way with the ladies if you know all them older girls."

"I met them when we had a sleepover! It was fun!" He exclaimed, getting into the front seat of Gabriella's car.

"Don't forget your seatbelt." Troy reminded.

"Yeah, safety first." Gabriella added.

"You're fast." Troy laughed, handing her car keys to her.

"Yeah, Mrs. Siggs just wanted to let me know that she got my contact information from Marty's mom."

"Marty?" Troy said confused.

"Oh, it's what me and the girls call Martin sometimes." She laughed.

"I don't know how they came up with that." Martin groaned.

"Hey! I thought you liked it."

"I do, but I still don't know how you girls came up with it." he said as Gabriella closed the door, while Troy laughed.

"Hmm, so, I'll see you at my house?" Gabriella asked, walking around her car, towards the drivers seat.

"Yup. I'll be following." He kissed her cheek, and got into his car.

"So, do you like Troy?" Gabriella asked Martin on their way home.

"He's a cool guy. Did you know he's on the basketball team! That's so cool!" He said with his eyes big.

"Actually, yes I did. He's the captain, and one of the best players on the team." She told him as they came to a stop light.

"WHOA! Captain! AND one of the best players!"

"Yeah." Gabriella giggled. "You can ask him more about it when we get home."

"He's coming home with us?" Martin asked, tilting his head a little.

"Yeah, he needs help with his homework, so I told him I would help since I know how to do it."

"Oh. Well, I'll ask after you guys finish then. I have homework too." He groaned.

"Hm, did you want help with yours too?" She laughed.

"Not really. We're just supposed to write and draw on a topic that Mrs. Siggs gave us in our journals tonight."

"I see." She said, pulling into her driveway, with Troy pulling up right next to her. They all got out, and headed inside the house.

"You guys want a snack?" Gabriella offered.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Martin said, running into the kitchen.

"What he said." Troy laughed.

"Boys..." Gabriella laughed as well.

"Hey Martin." Mrs. Montez said from the kitchen, laughing as he came running in with Troy and Gabriella right behind him.

"Hey Sweetie. Oh, Hi Troy. It's so nice to see you again." She smiled.

"Hey Mrs. Montez. It's good to see you too."

"Hey mom. Why are you home so early?"

"Oh, I finished my work early, after I got a head start on my work for tomorrow, I just decided to come home early."

"Well, that's good." Gabriella said, taking out a box of fruit snacks for Martin. "So what did you want Troy?"

"Hmm, I think I'll have some fruit snacks like Martin."

"And then you'll be hungry again later.." She laughed.

"So." He stuck out his tongue. "I haven't had fruit snacks in a long time."

"Lies. Everyone loves them."

"I do, but I just never got around to eating them in almost...hmm... like a year."

"Wow. Basketball really was your life." She joked.

"Well, if you three need anything, I'll be in the living room, reading."

"Okay, Mom. We're gonna be upstairs. I have to help Troy with his homework." She said walking upstairs with the boys following her. "Wanna do your homework in my room with us Martin?" Gabriella asked opening her room door.

"Nah. I always write in my journal by myself."

"Hmm, can I read it when you're done?" Gabriella asked.

"No. Not until after Mrs. Siggs grades it. I don't even let my mom read it before it's graded, geez." He said laughing, walking into "his" room, otherwise known as one of the guest rooms.

"Alright." Gabriella said walking into her room with Troy, and closed her door.

"Hah, he's a pretty cool kid." Troy said, setting his stuff down on the small couch Gabriella had in her room.

"Yeah. He's been through a lot." Gabriella sighed.

"Hmm, so did you want to finish your own homework first? Or help me first?"

"I already finished mine." Gabriella giggled.

"What? Already?" He asked as she nodded. "How?"

"We had some free time in class before Zeke came and pulled me out, so I just finished my homework in that class, and since we didn't have any other classes today, I don't have anymore."

"Hm. Me too. Kinda? I just didn't get any from my other classes except for math."

"I see."

"But I'm pretty sure I'm gonna fail the test tomorrow."

"Don't say that!" She pushed his shoulder a little. "Do you want to fail or something?"

"No."

"Good. Because you wont, because I won't let you. And I'm gonna push you until you get it." She smirked.

* * *

Hmm well there you go. Not much of a cliff except for the journal thing. LOL. Well, review please! It seriously does help me write faster, because i know that people are reading it. Well, see you guys later. 


	7. Ice Cream!

Weeee. Okay. Haha, glad to know that you guys are still reading this! LOL. I get confused when the hits and all that start dying down. Anyways. Here is where all the drama will begin! LOL.. or well, setting up for it? Well, the next chapter basically, but this is easing into it. Enjoy!

* * *

"Okay, so there's four intervals between these two, and 'd' equals 5, so what's 'A1'?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"What? I lost you after you said four."

"Oh my goodness." She sighed. "Okay, there are four intervals, see?"

"Mhmm." Troy nodded.

"And you already found out that 'd' equals 5, meaning that they're each--"

"5 apart." He finished for her.

"Exactly. So when you plug that into the standard equation that I made you memorize, you get...?"

"Uhmm." Troy said, as he tried to figure out the problem on his piece of paper. "75.5?" He asked, unsure.

"YES! You got it!" Gabriella explained.

"Really! Oh man!"

"Great, now let's keep going so you get the hang of it." She said.

After about an hour of explaining how to do the math problems on his practice test, there was a small knock on Gabriella's door.

"Come in!" Gabriella called, looking up from the text book that was in between her and Troy, since she was explaining something to him.

"Hi!" Martin smiled as he opened the door a little.

"Hey Marty." Gabriella greeted. "You can come in you know.." Gabriella chuckled.

"Hey." Troy gave a little wave as Martin walked into the room.

"So, you finished with your journal?" Gabriella asked.

"Mhmm." He nodded. "I wrote a lot!"

"How about a picture? You told me you liked to draw right? I remember being in Mrs. Siggs' class and drawing in my journal." Troy laughed, remembering his past.

"Hah, you should let me read them sometime." Gabriella laughed.

"Maybe. We'll see."

"Yep. All finished." Martin flashed a smile. "How about you guys? Are you finished with your homework?"

"Yep. I think we've got it all covered, right Troy?" Gabriella said turning to face Troy.

"Yeah, I think so. I've got everything down, and hopefully, I'll pass tomorrow."

"Ahem." Gabriela shot a glare.

"I mean, I _will_ pass tomorrow." Troy corrected himself.

"That's what I thought." Gabriella laughed.

"You guys are weird." Martin said shaking his head.

"So, what do you guys wanna do? Heading home, Troy?"

"Nah, I think I'll stay a bit longer, it's still early, if that's alright with you guys of course." Troy said looking at Gabriella and Martin.

"It's fine with me, how about you Marty?"

"Cool!" Martin said happily.

"So you two, I think it's a good time for some ice cream right about now. What do you say?" Troy asked, getting up. "My treat." He added.

"ICE CREAM!" Martin jumped up, and shot his hands in the air.

"Geez Troy, metion the words ice cream, and suddenly I have this crazy craving for some." Gabriella said smiling.

"Great, well let's go down the the ice cream shop, I'll drive." Troy said, grabbing his books to put in his car.

"Alright. Martin, go get your jacket and shoes on." She said, grabbing her purse and jacket before they all headed down stairs.

"Hey, Mrs. Montez, do you mind if I take these two trouble makers out for some ice cream?" Troy asked as Mrs. Montez looked up from her book.

"Nope. That's fine, you kids have fun."

"You know, you're more than welcome to join us Mrs. Montez. My treat" He smiled.

"Thank you for offering, Troy, but maybe some other time? I'm getting to the good part of the book." Mrs. Montez

"Alright. See you later then!" Troy said, as Gabriella opened the door.

"See you later!" Martin called from outside, Troy following.

"Are you sure Mom?"

"Yep, I'll be fine. You guys go have fun."

"Mmkay, we'll be back soon. Love you!" Gabriella said walking out the door.

"Love you too sweetie!" Mrs. Montez said.

"So, I see where you get your love of reading and academics from now." Troy smiled.

"Shutup." Gabriella said. "Books are interesting, and an education is a key thing in life these days."

"Okay, okay. I agree, I just don't take them as seriously as you do." He smiled.

"Well, maybe you should." She laughed. "Because then you wouldn't need tutoring.

"Well, maybe I like having you as my tutor." He grinned as he unlocked his car, and opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She said getting into the car. When they all got into the car, and buckled in, they left for the ice cream parlor. The ride was quiet, so Troy turned on the radio, and The Start of Something New began to play. Troy and Gabriella glanced at each other and smiled.

"Ohhh! I know this song!" Martin said from the back seat, and started to sing. Troy and Gabriella laughed, and joined him singing along to the song.

Once they finally got to the ice cream parlor, they ordered three cones, and took a seat at a table.

"Thanks for the ice cream, Troy." Gabriella thanked as they were finishing up.

"Yeah,thanks... a lot!" Martin said.

"No problem. Let's just say, it's my way of saying thanks for helping me study, and thanks for being a new friend." He chuckled.

"Yay! I'm friends with the basketball captain! How awesome is that?" Gabriella and Troy just laughed.

"He asked more about you on our way to my house earlier. So I told him about the basketball team and you being team captain." Gabriella informed.

"Oh" Troy mouthed. "We should play sometime, Martin. Or you should come to one of our games." Troy suggested to Martin.

"Are you kidding me! That would be so much fun!"

"Hah, we'll I'll be sure to bring my basketball stuff next time we see each other so we can play."

"YES!" Martin screamed.

"Hey, you've got some sprinkles on your face." Troy laughed handing him a napkin before they left.

Just as they were pulling out of the parking lot, Gabriella's phone started to ring, and noticed it was her house.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey sweetie. I was just wondering when you guys were gonna be back. I need to talk to you." Her mom said.

"Uhm, we're on our way back right now actually. What is it that you needed to talk about?"

"I'll tell you when you get home. See you in a bit."

"Okay, bye." Gabriella said, hanging up. "Hmm... That was weird."

"What was weird?" Troy asked.

"Well, my mom said she needed to talk to me... and that usually only happens when.." She paused. "we have to move, or something bad happens." They were all silent for a few seconds.

"Well, it can be good news, maybe?" Troy suggested hopefully. "You never know."

"I don't know. That's never happened. But I guess I'll just have to wait and see." She sighed. Soon they pulled up at her house and got out. She and Troy walked to the door, while Martin ran inside.

"Uhm, I think I should get going before my parents wonder where I am."

"Yeah, I don't want your dad to hate me again." She laughed a little. "Or for your mom to even start."

"He didn't hate you, he was just... stressed. And my mom can't hate you, she hasn't even met you yet." He said cheerfully.

"I guess you're right." She sighed.

"I'll call you later okay? Unless you beat me to it." He chuckled, and Gabriella nodded her head.

"Mmkay, bye." He said, and kissed her on her cheek.

"Bye." She said, and watched him leave. After he left, Gabriella walked into her house to find her mom. She walked into the kitchen and found mother sitting at the table with a man who was shaking hand with Martin.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Martin." he smiled. Gabriella stopped at the kitchen entrance and gasped.

* * *

Dun dun dun. "Who the heck?" is prolly what you guys are thinking. LOL. Well, REVIEW PLEASE!( &&& don't forget to check out my new story "MY HEART'S DEBUT"! Okay, I think i'll go update that one, then start the new chapter for this one and hopefully get most of it done. Byyeeee


	8. How It Happened

Whoops. Haha, I put the wrong chapter up. Or well, kinda, theres just a few small differences. But its still the same chapter. Sorry about that. Well here's chapter 8!

* * *

Gabriella stopped at the kitchen entrance and just stood there. Shocked on the inside, yet her face was emotionless.

_What's going on?_ She thought to herself, as she hugged her arms around her body.

Mrs. Montez finally realized that Gabriella finished talking to Troy outside, and was now at the kitchen entrance.

"Hey sweetie. Did Troy leave?" She asked. Gabriella didn't respond, she just nodded silently.

"Oh, I was going to invite him to stay for dinner." Mrs. Montez said.

"He had to go home, it's a school night anyways." Gabriella said softly, still standing at the door.

"Well, anyways, look who's here Gabriella!" Her mom said happily as the man stood smiling at Gabriella.

"Who's here?" Gabriella asked, knowing that her mother was referring to the man in the kitchen. His smile died down a little, but was still smiling. He stood there, staring at Gabriella, tall, dark-haired, dressed in dress pants, dress shirt, and a tie.

"You don't remember?" Her mom's smile fell. "Gabby,--" She started, but then she was cut off.

"I think I'll take it from here Jen." The man said, turning to Mrs. Montez as she nodded. (A/n: Jen was the first name that came to mind. LOL)

"Gabby, I, err, um, do you mind if I call you Gabby or would you prefer Gabriella?"

"Gabby, is fine." She replied.

"Great." He smiled more. "Well, um, anyways, wow. It's so good to see you. My name is James Montez. I'm your father, Gabby." He said, unsure of how she was going to react.

Gabriella tightened her grip around her arms. _My father?_ She gasped, thinking to her self.

"But..." Gabriella started, looking confused at her mother.

"I know." Mrs. Montez simply said, knowing what her daughter was thinking. "I told you that your father didn't know about you... but he did. See, honey, he's in the army, and when I was pregnant with you, he had to be in Europe the last few month of my pregnancy. I was too scared to fly out to Europe. After you were born, and I started going back to work, he asked me to go to Europe so we could all live there since the military needed him there. But I couldn't risk leaving my job. You two used to talk on the phone all the time when you were little, and he visited a few times when you were younger, but I guess you don't remember. Especially with us moving around a lot." Her mother explained. Gabriella just stood there, even more shocked. Looking at her mother, then back to James, and then to her mother again.

"So then what happened?" Gabriella managed to say, still confused.

"Well, you and your mother were on the move so much, I lost track of where you guys were. And I was stationed all over Europe, so you and your mother lost track of me too. But recently, they told me I was gonna be stationed back in the U.S., but I had a choice between several locations. I wanted to find you and your mother, so, I told the military I'd only go if they help me find you two. Since they needed me here so badly, they found your mom through the company, and here I am." He explained.

Gabriella nodded, showing she understood, then quickly turned, and went to grab her purse, and walked out the door to her car. Martin felt awkward, so he decided to go after her.

"Gabby wait!" He said running out the door.

"Martin, if you want to come, you can come. If not then I'm leaving."

"Wait! I'm coming!" He yelped.

* * *

"I had a feeling she'd react like this." Mrs. Montez sighed.

"Well, you can't blame her... she's been through a lot her whole life." James said.

"Yeah. We'll talk to her later." She said, James nodded in agreement.

"So how have things been all these years?" he asked, taking a seat.

"It's been rough, but we're finally settling. This is the first place Gabriella's been accepted." Mrs. Montez said, and they continued to talk, until Gabriella came home.

* * *

"Gabby, are you okay?" Martin asked, as Gabriella backed out from the driveway.

"I don't know..." She sighed.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not sure... Do you wanna go to the park nearby?"

"Sure, whatever makes you happy." He said sympathetically.

"Mmkay, it's not as big as the one you go to with your class, but I just needed to get out of the house to think." She said.

"That's okay."

"Thanks Martin." She glanced at him, coming to a stop sign.

"You're welcome! It's what friends do right?"

"Yep. Best friends."

"We're best friends! WOW!"

"Hah, mhmm." She nodded her head. "You're always there for me." She said, pulling into the parking lot. They got out, and walked over to the playground. The playground wasn't that big since it was more of a sports park, with soccer fields, tennis courts, basketball courts for both kids and adults, and a dirt track around the rim of the park for runners. They sat on the swings for a while in silence, until Gabriella finally spoke.

"I remember... always talking to someone on the phone when I was younger." She said softly.

"I'm guessing that was him." Martin said.

"I guess. I don't really remember much though. But what I don't get is, why didn't he find a way to find us, until now? I mean, if he loves us so much, to only come back here if the Military stationed him near us, why wait until now?"

"Maybe he didn't know if you wanted to talk to him still."

"I guess he could've got the wrong impression since calls stopped. And there was that whole loosing track of contact and all..." Gabriella started to cave in. I don't know, it's just too much to handle in one day."

Martin just nodded. "Are you happy?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I never got to know my real dad... But now you get to know yours, so I was just wondering if you're happy that he's back.." He explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Well, I guess I am. But I'm still mad that he didn't try sooner, but then again I still don't know his side of the story."

"Gabby? Martin? A familiar voice said from behind them in the dim lighted park.

"Troy?" Gabriella said, looking around, as Troy appeared.

"Hey you two, what are you guys doing here?"

"Hey Troy!" Martin said.

"Hey you. Just talking." Gabriella said, getting of the swing to hug Troy, who kissed her on the cheek before they let go.

"Oh."

"So, what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"Just getting a night workout in since I don't have any homework left." He laughed, tossing around his basket ball in his hands.

"Typical." Gabriella said rolling her eyes. "So, how long have you been here?"

"Not that long. I just jogged over here not too long ago, and I heard some familiar voices on my way to the courts, so I thought I'd see who I heard."

"Hmm, lucky you it was us."

"Yep."

"Oh! Can we play some basketball with you like you said Troy!" Martin jumped up in the air.

"Hm, yeah sure. We can play on the smaller courts." He said. "Come on." He said pulling Gabriella's hand and followed Martin as he ran to the smaller court with the shorter baskets.

"So, did everything go good with your mom?" Troy asked as walked onto the court where Martin was waiting. Gabriella just shrugged in reply.

"Is that a no-shrug, I don't know- shurg, or a yes-shrug?" Troy chuckled, shooting the basketball into the basket.

"It went okay? I think." Gabriella said, watching Martin shoot the ball.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked passing the ball back to Martin.

"Well, that's why me and Martin are here. I kinda freaked at my mom's news, and I needed to get out of the house."

"Why? Is it really that bad? You're not moving or anything are you?" Troy stopped to face Gabriella. Martin just paid attention to playing, and let them talk.

"No." She nodded. "It's just.. my dad... or well, James is back."

"James?" Troy asked.

"Mhmm, he's well, my dad."

"Oh. Well that's a good thing then right?"

"I haven't seen him since.. Well, I don't even remember. My mom and I lost contact with him while he was stationed in Europe." She said.

"Is he nice?"

"He seems nice, but I didn't really talk to him. I left after him and my mom explained to me why he was never around."

"Well, you should go talk to your parents then. Give him a chance Gabby." He said, shooting the ball after Martin had passed it to him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right.. I think we should get going then, it's almost time for dinner and my mom is probably worried." Gabriella let out a sigh.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Troy said, trying to comfort her.

"Hey, did you want to come over for dinner? My mom wanted to invite you, but you left before she could ask."

"Uhm, yeah, I'm not really dressed, and I still have to ask my parents."

"That's okay, we can drive over to your house since you jogged." She giggled.

"Great. Let's go."

"I win then!" Martin yelled, retrieving the ball after he just made a shot.

"What! You so cheated!" Troy laughed.

"Nope. I won." He said as they were walking to Gabriella's car.

"I want a re-match." Troy chuckled.

"Boys..." Gabriella giggled.

"Girls..." Troy and Martin mocked.

* * *

Well, there's chapter 8! Please Review! Thanks! Hmm, okay, I'm gonna go work on the next chapter for "My Heart's Debut". The next chapter for that one should be up tomorrow hopefully, soo go review that story too if you haven't read it!


	9. Give him a chance

Hey guys! Sorry it took a while, i couldn't get onto the computer. LOL. Well ENJOY!.

* * *

They drove over to Troy's house so that he could change out of his sweaty clothes. While Gabriella and Martin were waiting downstairs, she introduced Martin to Brad, who was talking to them. Martin was being quiet like he was with Troy at first, so it was just Brad and Gabriella talking for a while

"So... what do you like to do?" He asked, noticing Martin wasn't talking much.

"Wow, you think like Troy." Martin said.

"Martin!" Gabriella said.

"What? I didn't meant that in a bad way. Troy asked me the same question when I met him today, that's all."

"It's okay, Gabby." Brad laughed.

"Anyways. I like to play sports, draw, play with my toys, hang out with my friends..." Martin started listing.

"Sports? What kinds?" Brad asked.

"Basketball! Me and Troy just finished playing! That's why we're here, so he could change, then come back to Gabby's house for dinner." Martin said excitedly.

"Oh," Brad chuckled. "Now you sound like Troy." He joked.

"You know, you're more than welcome to join us too, Brad." Gabriella added.

"Nah, it's cool. I still have some homework to finish. But thanks for the invite. Maybe some other time though."

"You're welcome. Another time would be good." She smiled.

"So what other kinds of sports do you like, Martin?" Brad asked.

"I don't know. I've only played basketball." He said.

"You should try tennis." He laughed.

"Oh! I played that before! I think..."

"Haha, well, if you ever get bored of basketball, I'll teach you tennis."

"Cool! Are you on the tennis team?"

"Well, not at East High since I just transferred there, but I was captain, at West High."

"Whoa! Captain! Wow!"

"He kinda idolizes the team captains in sports... you should've seen him when he found out Troy was captain of the basketball team." Gabriella whispered, then looked up and smiled to see Troy walking into the room.

"Hey, sorry I took so long. I took a quick shower..." He smiled.

"It's okay, but we should get going. See you tomorrow Brad."

"Bye! It was nice meeting you!" Martin said as he and Brad pounded each other's fists.

"Hey, tell my parents I went over to Gabby's for dinner and I'll be back before 10."

"No problemo cuz. I'm gonna go get some Mexican food or something in a bit."

"Alright, see you later."

"Bye."

The quick drive to Gabriella's house was quite. They eventually reached the house, and walked inside. Martin ran upstairs to put his jacket in his room, and Troy followed Gabriella into the kitchen to look for her mom, and James.

"Mom?" She called out, as they were making their way towards the kitchen.

"In the kitchen!" Her mom called back, then she saw Gabriella standing at the kitchen entrance again, like she did before.

"Uhm, Martin and I went to the park. We bumped into Troy, so I invited him over for dinner since you wanted to invite him earlier." She informed her mother, James wasn't in sight, and Troy walked up standing next to Gabriella.

"Hey again, Mrs. Montez."

"Oh, hello Troy. I didn't see you there." Mrs. Montez smiled. "Dinner will be ready soon, I'll call you guys when it's done."

"Alright, we'll be in my room then I guess."

"Uhm, Gabby, your--" Gabriella quickly turned and led Troy to her room before her mother finished. Gabriella saw Martin walking downstairs as they were heading up.

"We're gonna be in my room. Dinner isn't ready yet, you can come hang out with us if you like."

"Okie dokes." Martin said, turning around to go back upstairs. Gabriella reached her door, and opened it. They found James sitting on the edge of her bed, looking at some old books. Gabriella gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry." James said, closing the book as he heard Gabriella, Troy, and Martin enter the room. "Your mom let me in here... She wanted to show me the pictures you had up." He said pointing to the pictures Gabriella had hanging in her room of her and her friends. Gabriella just nodded. "You're not mad are you?"

"Uhm, no. It's fine. You kinda should be allowed to see these things since you haven't been here..." She said, keeping in mind what Troy had told her, yet slight anger showed through her voice.

"Thanks." He simply said. "Well, I guess I should let you guys hang out or whatever. I'll be downstairs." He said walking out of the room.

"Okay." Gabriella said softly.

"He seems nice." Troy said after he left.

"I guess."

"Keep staying open-minded, Gabby." Troy said, Gabriella nodded.

"He is a nice guy." Martin said. "He was pretty cool when I met him earlier."

"We'll see I guess." Gabriella replied. They talked about school, and other things for about 10 minutes until they heard Mrs. Montez call them down for dinner. They filed down the stairs and took a seat at the table where Mrs. Montez and James were already seated.

"Oh, uhm.. Da-- I mean, James. This is my, uhm, boyfriend, Troy Bolton." Gabriella introduced. "Troy, this is my dad James."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Troy." James stood up and held out his hand.

"Pleasure is all mine Mr. Montez." Troy shook his hand before taking a seat.

"I didn't know Troy was your boyfriend." Mrs. Montez said surprised.

"Me either." Martin said, less shocked, but more amused.

"Oh, uh, well, it kinda just happened today." Gabriella blushed.

"Today is just full of events, now isn't it." Mrs. Montez said. As they were passing around the food to each other, Troy whispered to Gabriella as he passed her the dish of food.

"Talk to him." He whispered. He really wanted to see Gabriella try to accept her father.

"About what?" She asked back.

"Anything." Troy shrugged, and Gabriella nodded.

"So, uhm, what were you reading in my room?" She asked.

"Oh, well I wasn't reading. After you left, your mom showed me the pictures of you and your friends that you had on your wall. Then she pulled out some albums with pictures of you growing up."

"Oh my gosh." She blushed, recalling many embarrassing photos. "Mom!"

"What! He _is _your father Gabby. And besides, I showed him the other ones too."

"Other ones? I thought I only had one huge one?" Gabriella said with a confused look on her face. Her mother just shook her head.

"Nope. I had other ones. You had too many to fit into that big one. So I made a few more. The one you've always seen was just the main one." Mrs. Montez informed her.

"Really? Wow, and I haven't known this for almost 17 years." Gabriella said dumbfounded.

"Yeah, your mom's got loads of pictures of you." James laughed.

"Well, I guess I'll have to look over them, while you finish." Gabriella said.

"You mean like, spend time together?" James asked, hope in his eyes. Troy looked at Gabriella as well, and smiled.

"Yeah, you are my father... and we'll I haven't really had the chance to get to know you... I'm sorry for the way I reacted earlier; just walking out like that. I guess I-"

"It's fine. I understand completely, and I hope we do get to know each other." He smiled, which Gabriella returned her own. "So, um, Troy, right?" Her dad asked.

"Yes sir." Troy said, looking over to Mr. Montez.

"So, I guess I should be getting to know you as well? Since you are my daughter's boyfriend." He chuckled.

"Uhm, well, yeah, if you'd like." Troy shrugged laughing.

"So, what is it you like to do?"

"Uhm, well, I like to play basketball, I'm on the team at school, but ever since I met Gabby at the lodge, I found a new love for singing, and acting as well since we starred together in the school's winter musical this year." Troy explained.

"Interesting. I saw the pictures of the musical in your room, Gabby. You know, I played basketball with the guys in Europe on the base when we had free time. We should play sometime." Mr. Montez suggested.

"Wow, really? Sure, I'd enjoy that. We could even take Martin here with us." Troy laughed.

"Yes!" Martin said. The five continued talking throughout dinner, discussing random subjects. After they finished, Troy left.

"Well, I'm gonna head up to bed. School tomorrow. I'll see you guys in the morning." Gabriella said goodnight, and went up to her room.

"See, I told you she'd come around." Mrs. Montez smiled.

"Yeah." Mr. Montez sighed. "I'm sorry Jen..I really am. I mean, for not being here to help raise our daughter, not trying to find a way to contact you guys harder, everything..." He said. Gabriella was standing at the top of the stairs, out of sight. She was going to get a glass of water, but heard her parents talking.

"It's okay James. It is partially my fault. I should have tried harder too. If it wasn't for me and my job, you would've known where and how to contact us."

"You don't have to be sorry, that job was a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"I guess" She shrugged. "So are you staying here tonight?"

"Uhm, they got me a free hotel not too far from here. I took a taxi here since I didn't know how to get here."

"Why don't you stay here?" Mrs. Montez suggested.

"I can't" he sighed. I have to get back to the base tomorrow morning."

"But what about Gabby? You're just gonna get up and leave again?" Gabriella gasped, and just ran to her room in tears.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Mmmkay, well, since I have two stories out, I'm gonna be switching between the two when I update. Soo, basically after i post up a chapter for this story, i work on the next one for "My heart's debut" then vise versa. Well, keep the reviews coming! &&& thanks to those of you who've been reading my stories since my very first chapter of "Denial & admitting" lol. You guys are cool. 


	10. Report to the front office

Once again, sorry for the long wait! Ugh, things keep coming up and yeahh.. well, I just cut to the chase because I still have a lot of other things to do, but I wanted to make a quick update. Enjoy!

* * *

"Just go, James." Mrs. Montez on the verge of tears.

"But Jen.."

"Please, just go.." Mrs. Montez pleaded. Mr. Montez just nodded, and hung his head low as he stepped out the door. Mrs. Montez shut the door behind her, and cried softly for a few minutes. After pulling herself together, and locking up the house, she slowly walked upstairs to check on Gabriella. Mrs. Montez opened the door to Gabriella's bedroom, and saw her daughter asleep. She stood at the door for a while, just starring over her daughter, then left to go to bed herself.

Gabriella awoke the next morning, her eyes puffy from crying herself to sleep. She got out of bed, and got ready for school. When she and Martin got downstairs, there was a note from her mother.

_Gabby & Martin,_

_Sorry I'm not here. I forget to mention that I had an early shift today. I'm not sure what time I'll be home, I want to try to get as much done possible today. So, I'll call later. And Martin, your mother called early this morning before I left. She's going to pick you up from school today, and spend time with you, then drop you off here. Tom won't be there, so don't worry. Well, I'll see you two later._

_-Mom_

"Great." Gabriella sighed, still thinking of the night before.

"Yay! I get to see my mom!" Martin said excitedly after Gabriella read the note aloud.

"Yeah." Gabriella smiled. "Well, we better get going so I wont be late to class."

The day went by quickly. The news about Gabriella and Troy's relationship had spread around the school with the most common response being "Finally." or "It's about time." Troy and Gabriella were sitting at the table during lunch when he noticed that she wasn't as happy as she usually was.

"Hey, you okay?" Troy asked, concerned.

"Hmm?" Gabriella asked looking up from her food. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't lie, Gabby. You know you can tell me anything." He said, taking her hand in his.

"I know." She sighed.

"Well, did you want to tell me? It's fine if you don't want to talk about it." He looked her in the eye.

"It's my dad." She said.

"What about him? He seemed pretty cool last night. And from the way I saw it, you two were getting along just fine."

"See that's the whole point. I mean, he is nice and all, and we were getting along after I gave him a chance like you said..."

"But.."

"He left again, Troy." She said, tears starting to come down.

"C'mon." He said standing up, grabbing his and her things, then leading her out of the cafeteria. Troy held both of their books, and held her close to him as he led the way to his "secret" spot. After seating themselves on the bench, Gabriella had stopped crying.

"I don't get it, he left?" Troy asked, puzzled. Gabriella nodded.

"He has to be coming back. He wouldn't just come all this way, and go through all that just to find you and your mom for nothing." Gabriella shook her head at his response.

"I overheard my parents last night when I was going to go to the kitchen for a glass of water before i went to sleep. My mom asked if he was staying at the house, but the military got him a free room at a hotel in town. But my mom insisted that he should stay, then he said he couldn't because he had to leave in the morning anyways." She said, starting to cry again. Troy pulled her into a hug, and let her cry into his shirt.

"I'm so sorry." He said sympathetically. Gabriella said nothing, and continued to cry.

"Shh," He rubbed her back. "Hey, do you wanna go out after school or something? I don't have any homework so far. I tried your little method of finishing it in class during free time." He smiled. Gabriella sniffed, and put on a small smile as she nodded.

"Wow, I made Troy Bolton do his homework in class like a nerd." She let out a small laugh as he wiped her tears.

"Hey, I just so happen to like a nerd." He winked, happy to see her smile.

"Well, I just to happen to like this jock." She slapped him playfully.

"Hmm, sounds perfect then." He said, and kissed her lightly on her lips.

"You always know how to make my day don't you?"

"Of course, I'm a pro don't you think?" He said.

"Hm, we'll see. We should be heading back down. The bell is about to ring." She said getting up to grab her books.

"Always on time..." Troy smirked.

"Yep. It's like practicing perfect timing." She said. With that, Troy kissed her again, deepening it.

"How's that for perfect timing?" He grinned, as they broke apart.

"Right on the dot." She smiled, suddenly the bell rang.

"See, perfect." Troy raised his eyebrow.

"Mmkay, don't get too cocky now..." She laughed.

They made their way to their next class. After class was over, Troy waited outside, and walked with her to their lockers to switch their books. An announcement was made over the intercom, while they were at their lockers.

"Gabriella Montez, please report to the front desk. Gabriella Montez, please report to the front desk."

"I wonder what they want." Gabriella said closing her locker.

"Me too." Troy said. "C'mon, I'll walk you, I pass by that way on my way to class."

"Okay." Gabriella said.

"I'll meet you at your locker after school?" Troy asked before he left her at the office.

"Yeah, I don't have to pick up Martin today since his mom is."

"Okay, I better get going to class. See you later." He said, then kissed her on the cheek.

"See you." She said before opening the door to the office.

"Hello dear, how may I help you?" The secretary asked, as Gabriella walked up to the desk. She saw a few students sitting in seats against the wall looking around the room.

"Um, I was called up over the intercom during passing period."

"Okay, and what's your name?"

"Gabriella Montez."

"Montez... Montez..." The secretary said, rummaging through papers. "Ah, yes, Gabriella Montez. You're father is here to speak to you." She said reading the paper. "He's in conference room A, so you two can speak in private." Gabriella gasped.

"My father?" She asked.

"Yes. The conference room is just down the hall, on your right." The woman directed.

"Oh, um, okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled.

Gabriella turned, and slowly walked towards the conference room.

_Why is he here? I thought he had to leave. What's going on? _She thought, then she reached the door, and walked in to find her father in his uniform.

"Hey, Gabby."

"Hey, uh..Dad." She hesitated. She took a seat. There was an awkward silence so Gabriella spoke up. "So, why are you here? At my school I mean."

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"Well, your mom and I sort of got into a little fight last night."

"Yeah, I heard." Gabriella said softly. "I was going to get some water when I overheard you guys... I didn't listen to everything though."

"Oh. Well, how much did you listen to?"

"Just until the part where you said you had to go back to the base today, so you couldn't stay at the house."

"I see. Well, after that your mom basically pushed me out before I could explain myself."

"So is that why you're here?"

"Well, yeah. I just want you to know that I love you, and that the reason I had to head back to the base today, was to tell them that I was considering quiting my job."

"What?" Gabriella gasped. "Why?"

"Because, it's keeping me from both you and your mother, and it's already kept me away for too long. I've missed watching you grow up, and now you're almost done with high school, and going out with boys, and doing musicals, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. You had to do what you had to do. But you don't have to quit... I mean, can't you just commute or something?"

"I never really thought of that. Hah, you really are a smart one." He smiled.

"So did you already tell them?"

"Yeah, I just got back."

"How'd you get the school to let you talk to me?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, I told them it was a family emergency... which I thought it was at least." He laughed.

"Not exactly what they consider to be an emergency.."

"So did you want to do something after you get out of school?" He asked hopeful.

"Oh, I was kinda gonna hang out with Troy since we don't have homework, and Martin is gonna spend time with his mom..."

"That's fine, Troy can come too if you like. But it's fine if you just want to be with Troy." He said.

"Really? You're okay if Troy goes to?"

"Well, of course. You are my daughter, and he's your boyfriend. I don't want to play the mean father who scares away all the boys. Troy seems like a nice kid."

"He is a great guy." Gabriella smiled. "I'll ask him if he wants to. Maybe we could show you around town."

"I'd like that."

"Cool. Well I think I should get to class so I don't miss out on too much."

"Oh. Right. I'm sorry, I forgot for a second."

"It's fine, I can easily catch up. I'm a quick learner."

"Hah, so, I'll meet you in the front of the school, after you guys get out?"

"Uh, yeah, that'll be fine. I'm pretty sure Troy would love to show you around."

"Okay, I'll see you later then Gabby." He hugged her, and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you to... Dad." She hugged him, then walked out to go to class.

* * *

So, how'd you like it? Well, REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks a bunch guys! Okay, I gotta go, but I'll try and squeez in another update tomorrow! If not, then I wont make you guys wait sooo long again, and if i do, I'll do a double update to make it up to you guys. Ok, byee.


	11. Great guy, Great girl

Hey guys! well, this chapter is slightly shorter than what I usually give you guys, but I didn't want to start the whole day with Mr. Montez stuff and just cut it off in the middle, so that'll be in the next chapter. ENJOY!

* * *

Gabriella took out her cell phone, contemplating on whether to text Troy or not as she took a seat in her class after giving her teacher a note from the office.

_Hmm, should I? I wonder if his phone is on vibrate... He should.. Hopefully. _She thought, not paying any attention to the teacher explaining, she already knew it anyhow. Suddenly her phone began to vibrate instead of ringing, since she learned her lesson her first day at East High.

"Hey! I'm bored, I just finished my test." The text message read from Troy. Gabriella smiled.

"Really? How was it?" She texted back.

"Pretty easy since I had a good tutor. Thanks!"

"Well, you're welcome."

"So, you still in the office?"

"Nope, back in class."

"Fun." He texted, being sarcastic

"Hey, you didn't have anything in particular planned for us today right?"

"Nope, just thought we'd chill. Why so?"

"Great. I have something planned then."

"Okay, I'll meet you in a bit, my teacher is looking at me.. ttyl"

"Mkay, see you in 15 minutes.." She texted, then put her phone away.

15 minutes later, Troy met Gabriella at her locker.

"Hey." He greeted as he walked up to her.

"Hey." She smiled.

"So, what has your lovely brain planned for us?"

"Well, my dad is here."

"Your dad?" Troy asked, and Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah, he's back. He was the reason why they called me up to the office."

"Oh."

"Mhmm. And we talked about what happened, then he asked if I wanted to spend time with him, but I told him that I already had plans with you..."

"Gabby, you know you didn't have to say that." He cut her off.

"No, Troy, it's totally fine." She smiled. "After I told him that, he told me that he'd love for you to join us if you wanted."

"Really?"

"Yep. He said, that since he's getting to know me, he might as well get to know my boyfriend." She smiled at the thought.

"Well, in that case, I'm in. It's a good thing that he wants to get to know me... rather than hating me and trying to keep me away from you." He winked.

"Hmm, I don't know. I kinda wish he did." She laughed, closing her locker.

"Ouch." Troy said, placing his hand over his heart.

"C'mon." She laughed, taking his hand and leading him to the front of the school.

"So what did you and your dad have in mind?" Troy asked.

"Well, he doesn't really know much of Albuquerque yet... and I can't really say I'm a pro.."

"So that's where I come in right?" Troy grinned.

"Yep. Tour guide Troy." She giggled.

"Haha, very funny. Sorry to break it to you, but I'm no Barbie."

"Of course not. You're Ken!" She joked again.

"Well, his hair is always nice..."

"That's because he's plastic." Gabriella rolled her eyes as they walked through the front entrance to meet her father. "Anyways, there's my dad."

"Great. Let's get going." Troy said. They walked up to meet Gabriella's father, just like he and she discussed earlier.

"Hey, Mr. Montez. It's good to see you again." Troy held out his hand.

"Hello Troy, it's good to see you too. I'm glad you're joining Gabriella and I." He smiled, shaking his hand.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Hun." He hugged.

"So Wildcat, where are we gonna show my dad around?" Gabriella asked.

"Uhm, I don't know. What would you like to see? Any particular interests?" He asked Mr. Montez.

"Hmm, nope. None in particular. I'm an all-around guy."

"Okay, then, I guess you'll be getting an all-around general Albuquerque tour." Troy laughed.

"Sounds good." Mr. Montez said.

"So.. how are we gonna do this? We all have our cars..." Gabriella started.

"How about we head back to your house, then take my car since I'll be your guide?" Troy offered.

"But what about your gas..." Gabriella said.

"Don't worry about it." Troy smiled.

"Thank you Troy. That's very generous of you."

"No problemo Mr. Montez, you are new in town, so you shouldn't be the one to drive anyhow." Troy said.

"Then what about me?" Gabriella laughed. "I'm not new.. Kinda."

"Well, since you're my girlfriend, I'm supposed to do nice things for you and treat you right, right?" Troy smiled.

"Yep, and thank you." She pecked him on the cheek.

"Well, I'll meet you two at your house. I'm gonna go home really quick and switch to the SUV so we don't have to crunch in my car." Troy explained. "I'll see you guys in a little."

"Alright. Bye" Gabriella said, and watched him drive off.

"He's a good guy for you, Gabby." Mr. Montez said.

"Yeah, he's a great guy. He said he was surprised that you liked him, and wanted to get to know him instead of hating him like most fathers." Gabriella laughed.

"Well, it only seems fair."

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked as they made their way to their separate cars.

"Well, I missed out on all those years. So it only seems right to be nice to him, I mean I practically owe you so much."

"You really don't have to. You did what you had to do."

"Yeah.."

"So, tell me then. Do you honestly like Troy then?"

"Yeah, he is a good kid, and I see that he does treat you right like he said he does, so I trust him." He smiled.

"Okay good. So, do you know how to get back to the house from here?"

"Nope. Clueless." He said opening his car door."

"Okay. Then just follow." Gabriella said getting into her car.

* * *

Troy drove home and walked inside to find his mother in the kitchen.

"Hey mom." He greeted.

"Hey. How was your day?" She asked

"Pretty good. Do you mind if I take the big car out?"

"Nope, go ahead. But what's wrong with your car?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, well, Gabby and I are gonna show her dad around Albuquerque."

"Gabriella has a father?" She gave him a look. "I mean, I didn't know her father lived in town..."

"Oh. Well, he's in the military. He's kinda been gone most of her life, and they lost contact, but he recently found them, and was stationed close by to here."

"That's great. I'm so glad that you're with Gabriella. It makes me happy to know that you're happier because of her."

"Thanks mom."

"So, where are you taking him?"

"Uhm, we're not sure. Gabriella and I just thought we'd take him around. You know, a general tour."

"Well, hope you have fun. Is Brad going with you?"

"I think he went to visit Aunt Rose." Troy said.

"Oh. Alright, well, don't be back too late."

"I won't. Promise. I'm done with my homework anyways." He smiled, grabbing the keys, and made his way to the Montez residence.

* * *

"Want anything to drink?" Gabriella asked, opening the front door.

"Water?" Mr. Montez asked.

"There's water bottles in the fridge. Make yourself at home. I'm gonna head upstairs really quick to grab my purse." Gabriella said walking up the stairs.

After getting her purse, she and her father sat in the living room waiting for Troy, and just talked about random things trying to get to know each other. Once Troy arrived they were off.

* * *

Weee, well, hopefully I can quickly write the next chapter for My Heart's Debut tonight, && finish my homework. LOL. Soo yeahh, REVIEW PLEASE! & Thank you for those of you who left reviews for the previous chapter.. or actually.. ALL of them. You guys are cool. Mmmkay, see you later.


	12. Two of the most important

Well, here's the next Chapter.. ENJOY!

* * *

Gabriella climbed into the front seat after Mr. Montez told her she should, while he climbed into one of the back passenger seats.

"So,where we heading?" Gabriella asked.

"Hm, well, I'm pretty sure you figured out most of the town just from driving around in a taxi..." Troy stated.

"Yep. I think my taxi driver took the 'long' way to get more money." Mr. Montez laughed.

"Hah, so anyways, I thought we could just roam around downtown. It's more exciting and interesting, or at least I think."

"Yes! I love downtown." Gabriella smiled. "I love the little boutiques."

"Uh, Gabby." Troy said.

"Oh, right. We're not going there to shop." Gabriella reminded herself.

"It's alright Gabby, if you want to do a little shopping, I don't mind." Mr. Montez smiled.

"Uhm, I'm not so sure Mr, Montez." Troy laughed, which earned him a playful hit on the shoulder from Gabriella.

"Anyways." She said.

"So, coming up, here's the hospital. I think that's something important you should know about this town."

"Yep. That is something important." Mr. Montez laughed as they passed by it.

"Hmm, that reminds me, I have to go back in on Sunday." Gabriella reminded herself.

"What for?" Mr. Montez asked.

"Oh, I kinda got hit in the head by this guy, and my head fell hard on the ground. It was an accident though."

"Oh my gosh." Mr. Montez gasped. "When was this?"

"Uhhm, this last weekend."

"You must be kidding right?"

"No." She shook her head. "But I'm all right. No worries."

The three finally reached downtown. Troy parked on the side of a street, and then they walked around. Gabriella naturally flowed into the small boutiques. Mr. Montez and Troy just laughed and followed her inside them. Her father bought her anything she wanted, always saying it was the least he could do for missing out on her life.

"Oh, look! Charactachers!" Gabriella exclaimed as they were walking around. "We should get ours done! I've always wanted to!" Gabriella turned to Troy and Mr. Montez.

"Sure. I've never done it before... there's nothing like a new experience." Mr. Montez shrugged.

"Yeah, me too." Troy said. The three sat down in front of the artist, and waited for him to finish. The artist was drawing Troy first, and asked what he liked to do.

"Uh, basket ball... and singing with her, my girlfriend." Troy said pointing to Gabriella. The artist nodded, and drew Troy. Then he asked Gabriella the same question.

"Hmm, singing with him.. and doing the academic decathalon." She answered, then the artist drew her, and asked what Mr. Montez the same question.

"I'm in the Military, but I think my new favorite thing is spending time with my daughter." Mr. Montez answered, smiling at Gabriella.

"Alrighty then." The artist said, as he continued to draw.

After about 20 minutes, the artist finished and handed Gabriella the large piece of paper, while Mr. Montez paid him.

"Oh my goodness. This is so cute!" She exclaimed.

"Hah, that looks just like me." Troy laughed.

"That guy is good." Mr. Montez said as they were walking. The artist had drawn Troy kneeling down in a wildcat's uniform with Troy's number after he had asked what number he was, holding a basketball under one arm, and singing into a microphone to Gabriella who was drawn right in front of him.

Gabriella had on the outfit that she was currently wearing in the drawing, but she was hugging a math book against her body, with a microphone in one hand looking down at Troy, singing as well.

Mr. Montez was drawn in his military suit, with a hand on Gabriella's shoulder as he stood behind her in the drawing, his eyes looking down at his daughter, smiling.

"I think this is one of my favorite drawings now." Gabriella smiled.

"Why is that?" Troy asked.

"It's of me, and two of the most important people in my life who I care about deeply." She giggled. Troy held her hand tighter while Mr. Montez smiled.

They went to dinner, and walked around more enjoying the lights and excitement that filled downtown. Mr. Montez finally looked at his watch and noticed the time.

"Hey you two, as much as I'm enjoying this, I think we should be heading back. You two still have school tomorrow." He reminded Troy and Gabriella.

"What time is it Dad?" Gabriella asked.

"Almost 11." Mr. Montez answered.

"Shoot. You're right, we should be heading back." Troy said putting his hand over his forehead, then the three walked back to the car.

"Thank you for today Troy." Mr. Montez said on their way home. "And you too Gabby."

"No problem Mr. Montez. Anytime." Troy smiled into the rear view mirror."

"Yeah Dad. Today was fun.. and thanks for buying me all this cute stuff." She giggled.

"Yeah, and dinner too!" Troy added. "I'll have to pay you back some time."

"Just treat Gabriella right. That's all I ask of you." Mr. Montez smiled.

"I can guarantee that." Troy flashed a smile at Gabriella. Troy dropped off the two and said good night before he drove home.

"Well, I think I should just say goodnight out here... you know, since your mom probably thinks I'm still a fragile topic." Mr. Montez suggested.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Gabriella nodded. "So, where are you staying then?"

"They got me a temporary apartment not too far from here so I could be closer to you. I haven't moved in yet though. I'm still waiting for my things to be shipped from Europe, but I'm staying at a hotel."

"Oh." Gabriella nodded. "So then when do I get to see you again?" She asked curious. She had a great time today, and wanted to get to know her father more.

"Uhm, anytime you want. You just can't skip school or anything young lady." He laughed. "I think my shift ends a little before you get out of school, so you and or Troy can come over or we can go out. You two are a blast." He laughed.

"Really? Cool. Here.." She said handing him her cell phone. "put your number in."

"Alright, here. You do the same. I'll give you the apartment number once I move in." He said handing her his cell phone while typing in his own number into hers.

"Okay. You know I really wish mom would forgive you... I thought it would take me a while.. but now it's her." She giggled, taking her phone back from her dad.

"Yeah, well, I guess we have to be patient." He shrugged.

"Yeah. So when do I tell her that I've been hanging out with you?"

"Anytime I guess. But if she tries to forbid you from me, then don't listen to her." He grinned. "Unless you don't want to see me anymore."

"Not gonna happen.. I think you've been absent in my life for too long. And besides, we just started to get to know each other." She smiled.

"Yeah. Well, you should go get some sleep. Tell your mom I said 'Hi' if you talk to her about me."

"I will. I'll call you tomorrow dad."

"I'll be waiting then." He hugged her, kissed her on the forehead, then walked over to his car.

"Night!" She called.

"Night sweetie." He said before getting into his car. Gabriella watched him drive off, then walked inside.

"Gabriella Montez! Where have you been? I came home to an empty house, no note, no nothing. You didn't even answer your phone!" Mrs. Montez practically cried.

"What? You called?" Gabriella said looking at her phone. "I didn't receive or miss any calls from you or the house phone... I must've been in a dead zone. Sorry mom."

"Where were you!"

"Out." Gabriella simply replied, knowing her mother was over reacting.

"Why didn't you call? I was worried sick, Gabby." Her mother said, calming down, realizing that she was over reacting herself.

"I forgot. I'm sorry mom." She apologized.

"Just remember next time okay?" Mrs. Montez sighed.

"Yep. No problem. Sorry again mom."

"It's fine. Sorry for yelling at you."

"It's okay. It's my fault anyways. Oh, and dad and Troy said 'Hi'" Gabriella said, before quickly running upstairs to her room to change.

"What?" Mrs. Montez stood at the bottom of the stairs, trying to comprehend what Gabriella had just said.

After Gabriella finished changing, Mrs. Montez entered her room.

"What do you mean your father and Troy said 'Hi'?"

"Well mom, you know, you do remember Troy Bolton... who used to be just my friend but now we're going out." Gabriella stated with a sarcastic tone.

"No, no. I understand that. What I meant was your father."

"Oh, well, Dad said 'Hi' too." Gabriella shrugged.

"But he left."

"No... he didn't." Gabriella said sitting on her bed next to her mom.

"Yes, he said he was leaving last night."

"Yeah, I heard that." Gabriella said softly.

"You did?"

"Yep. But no big deal. I'm fine with everything for now."

"Anyways. We're getting off the subject. You saw your father today?"

"Yep. I was out with him and Troy."

"What?"

"Mhmm." Gabriella yawned. "I'm sorry mom. Can we talk about this in the morning before school? I'm kinda tired mom."

"Yeah, sure. It's getting late. Night Gabby." Her mom said kissing her forehead, before exiting the room.

_She was out with James? _Mrs. Montez thought to herself as she walked to her room.

* * *

Soo.. how does Mrs. Montez really feel about Gabriella hanging out with Mr. Montez without her knowing.. dun dun dun. HAHA. REVIEW PLEASE! Don't forget to check out My Heart's Debut... a lot of you seem to enjoy that story. YAY!. LOL. aiight peace.


	13. Planning

Hey guys! Sorry for such the long wait... I've been busy. Anyways, on with the chapter. LOL.

* * *

The next morning Gabriella woke up and got ready for school as usual. Once she was done, she went downstairs to join her mother for breakfast.

"Morning Mom."

"Morning sweetie. So, your father is still here?" Mrs. Montez asked, quickly jumping straight to the topic.

"Yep. He's staying here in New Mexico, Mom."

"What?"

"He's staying here... he said you didn't give him a chance to explain himself last night, and that you told him to just leave the house."

"But how did he see you yesterday?"

"He came by school, and told the office that it was an emergency that they let him talk to me."

"Oh."

"Yep. And he asked if I wanted to spend the day with him after school, but I already had plans with Troy.. So he suggested that Troy come along as well. He wanted to get to know Troy too, so we showed him around town since he's gonna be staying here."

"Oh. I see... well, um, how was it?"

"Oh my goodness. It was so much fun! I'm so glad that I listened to Troy and gave him a chance. He and Troy get along so well too!" Gabriella smiled.

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah... so where's Martin? He up yet?"

"No, they don't have school today... I'm not sure why. But It's alright, I have today off anyhow, so I'm gonna let him sleep in for a little bit longer. So where is your father staying?"

"He said he's getting an apartment not too far from here."

"Hmm, well, you better be heading off to school before you're late."

"Yeah, you're right, I totally forgot to look at the time. Bye mom." Gabriella said, grabbing her things together.

"Bye sweetie. Have a good day at school!" Mrs. Montez called from the kitchen.

"Oh, hey mom?" Gabriella said walking back into the kitchen.

"Yes Gabby?"

"He still loves you, you know." Gabriella smiled, then walked out the door.

"I still love him too.." Mrs. Montez said softly as she heard the front door close behind Gabriella.

Gabriella drove off to school, singing along to her radio. Once she pulled into her usual parking spot by the others, her phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Gabby."

"Dad?" Gabriella smiled. "Why are you calling so early?"

"Well, I thought I'd call you before school started. So, how'd your mom take it last night with you coming home so late on a school night?"

"Better than I thought actually. I was kinda too tired to discuss what happened last night, so she practically pounded me with questions about you this morning." She said, walking into the school.

"Really? What was she asking?"

"Oh just things like why you were still here, and where you were staying and all that. Where are you right now anyhow?"

"Making my way to the base."

"Cool." Gabriella said, walking towards her locker, spotting the gang nearby.

"Hey, well, I should let you get going to class, before I make you late or anything. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Uhm, yeah sure."

"Alright, I'll call you later then. Have a great day at school hun."

"You too dad. Love you. Bye."

"Love you too. Bye."

Gabriella hung up as she stopped at her locker, and started to open her locker after turning her combination.

"Hey, Morning." Troy said, walking up to her.

"Hey, Good morning to you too." Gabriella smiled as Troy leaned down to kiss her, which she gladly accepted.

"Aww." They heard the gang say together.

"Shut up." Troy and Gabriella said together, and soon everyone laughed together.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, who was that on the phone you were talking to at this hour...? I never get phone calls this early in the day unless they're super important." Troy asked.

"Oh, it was just my dad. He wanted to know how my mom reacted when she found out I was out with him... you know, because that whole misunderstanding?"

"Yeah. You're not in trouble for coming home so late though, are you?"

"Nah, or well, I was at first, but then my mom chilled out. I just wish my parents would get back together though."

"It's not always good to mingle into other people's business, Gabby."

"I know. But I just know that they still love each other. You could tell the way they looked at each other that night at dinner."

"Yeah, I can see where you're coming from."

"Hmm, oh well, I'll come up with something. So, we're still on for Saturday right?"

"Yep, unless you don't want to of course..."

"No, I do, trust me."

"You know what? You just gave me an idea to get your parents back together..."

"Really? How?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Troy said as the bell rang. "I've got it covered."

"C'mon, please?"

"Nope, I wanted it to be a surprise for you, and I'm gonna keep it a surprise. We'll just... take your parents along." Troy smiled.

"Ugh, fine. Do I get to do anything?"

"Just make sure that your parents agree."

"I'm pretty sure my dad will, since he likes you and wants to spend more time with me, but my mom might be a little harder to work with."

"How's that?" Troy asked as they walked into Mrs. Darbus' class.

"Well, she likes to know the details and all that, so she'll probably have a bunch of questions." She said, taking her seat.

"Yeah, well, don't worry, I'll use my super powers to convince her to come along." Troy said wiggling his fingers at Gabriella while he sat on top of her desk.

"Mr. Bolton, these are desktops, not seats! Please take your seat, and keep your phones out of sight people!" Mrs. Darbus demanded, causing Gabriella to giggle.

"Sorry, Mrs. Darbus." Troy said, quickly making his way to his assigned seat in the front of the class.

The day went by quickly at East High, and Troy had started to try and make a habit of trying to finish as much homework at school as possible. Of course Gabriella always finished her homework, but Troy did today as well. After school the gang met at Gabriella's locker since it was the closest to the entrance.

"Hey Gabby." Brad said.

"Oh, hey Brad." Gabriella smiled turning to Brad. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. So, where is everyone?"

"Not here yet I guess. But they should be soon."

"Cool." Brad nodded.

"Something wrong?" Gabriella asked, concerned.

"Uh..."

"You can tell me anything if you want, you can trust me..." Gabriella offered.

"Yeah, I know."

"Good, because you should know that."

"Thanks. Well, it's just my parents, you know, with me living at Troy's right now, I can't really help my mom out since my dad's lazy as heck. I just feel kinda useless."

"Don't say that. Your mom just wants you to be safe. I'm sure she's doing fine right now. Have you seen her lately?"

"Yeah, I went to visit her the other day. She looks like she's managing, but then again, she looks stressed out to the max."

"And your dad?"

"Still on the couch." He said, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"You should take your mom out or something. You know, to relieve the stress, as well as spend time with her."

"That's a great idea! And she's off from work on Saturday too!" Brad smiled. "Any suggestions though? I mean, from a female's point of view."

"Hmm, lunch or dinner, and a spa treatment. I think you'd like the spa too." Gabriella giggled.

"The spa?"

"Yep. You know, to get massages and stuff."

"But isn't that a little too feminine?"

"What's a little too feminine?" Taylor walked up to the two.

"The spa." Gabriella informed her.

"Ohhh, we should go sometime Gabby." Taylor said excitedly.

"It's not too feminine. Plenty of guys go to the spa." Gabriella giggled.

"Yep. It's true." Taylor nodded. "See even ask Ryan and Sharpay." She said, spotting Ryan and Sharpay.

"Hey guys." They both greeted.

"Hey." Everyone else said.

"Hey, Ryan, Sharpay, is it true that a lot of guys go to the spa?" Brad asked.

"Yep." Sharpay simply said. "Ryan and I go all the time. I think I'm gonna drag along Zeke next time too." Sharpay giggled.

"Drag me where?" Zeke said coming up to the group, and kissing Sharpay on the cheek.

"To the spa." Sharpay answered.

"Yeah! And maybe Camille could come too!"

"Go where?" Camille asked, joining them.

"To the spa." Sharpay said once again.

"Ohh, sounds fun." Camille smiled.

"I guess." Zeke shrugged. "It's a new experience so I can't complain just yet."

"See, Brad. Be like Zeke." Gabriella laughed.

"Fine."

"Anyways, I gotta get going, I'm gonna go visit my mom again today. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Brad said.

"Alright. Have fun!" Everyone said.

"Oh, and thanks a bunch Gabby!" Brad said before leaving.

"Hey guys." Troy, Jason, Kelsie, and Chad joined the group.

"Hey."

"Where's Brad going?" Troy asked confused.

"To see his mom." Gabriella said.

"Oh, yeah... he told me that earlier."

"So what are you guys doing today?" Jason asked.

"Nothing planned." Troy shrugged. "I've got my homework finished though."

"Me too." Gabriella said.

"Same." Taylor nodded.

"Yep, same." Kelsie added.

"What the heck, already?" Chad said, shocked.

"Well, it's understandable with Kelsie, Taylor, and Gabby... They're freakin geniuses."

"But Troy?" Chad asked.

"Hmm, I'm not so sure about that one." Sharpay laughed.

"Hey!" Troy argued. "I do my homework too you know."

"Yeah, but we've never seen you do it unless it was an hour before it was due, not before school ended." Chad laughed.

"Well, Gabby taught me that it's better to have it done early. Gives me time for other things in life."

"Yeah, well I've got homework." Jason laughed. "I better get going or else I won't finish tonight. Still need a ride Kels?"

"Yeah, thanks. See you guys tomorrow!" Kelsie smiled as she and Jason began to walk away hand in hand.

"See you all tomorrow." Jason waved.

"Bye you guys!" everyone else said.

Everyone else had to do their homework and decided to go home to get started as well. Taylor had to leave to go pick up her younger brother leaving Troy and Gabriella alone, once again.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know, you can come over if you like." Gabriella suggested.

"Alright, I'll meet you at your house in a few minutes then." He said, getting into his car.

"Okie dokes."

Gabriella drove to her house, while Troy followed. They finally reached her house and saw Mrs. Montez's car outside the house.

"I guess my mom is still home with Martin."

"Well then, I guess now is a good time to ask your mom then." Troy winked.

"Whatever you say Mister... you're the one who won't tell me what you're up to exactly..." Gabriella said opening the front door, revealing Mrs. Montez, sitting on the couch, watching TV with Martin.

"Hey, Gabby. Oh, hello Troy." Mrs. Montez greeted as she saw the two enter.

"Hey mom. Hey Martin."

"Afternoon Mrs. Montez. Hey buddy." Troy gave a little wave.

"Troy? Gabriella? They're here!" Martin said excitedly looking up to see them enter the living room. "Hi you guys!"

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a while, how was you day with your mom?"

"Yeah! It was fun!" Martin grinned. "Can we play basketball again soon Troy?"

"Sure Martin. So, how have you been Mrs. Montez?" Troy asked.

"I've been good, thank you for asking Troy. How about you?" Mrs. Montez said.

"I've been good as well. Gabby here has got me finishing my homework before I even get home, so now I have more time for other things." Troy smiled.

"Hey! I don't _make _you do it."

"Fine, you influenced me." He laughed.

"Well, that's good though." Mrs. Montez added.

"Anyways, I wanted to ask you something Mrs. Montez." Troy said.

"Go right ahead Troy." Mrs. Montez smiled.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Hmm, anyways, once again sorry for the lagging on theupdating. Anyways, I think I'm slowly loosing interest in writing this story... but then again I'm not. LOL... It's hard to explain. But I'm still gonna continue this if you guys want me to... soo please tell me if you guys still like this story, other wise I'll just end it sooner than planned. But other than that, it looks like My Heart's Debut has become more of a favorite than this story.. and that one is easier to write, but I like this story, like i said. LOL. Well, give me your input on whether to continue or not, and tell me what you guys think of this chapter too! REVIEW PLEASE! Aiight later.


	14. Join us?

I forgot what day it's supposed to be in the story, so I just made it Friday. LOL. By the way, really sorry for the lag in updating, as usual. Even though it's summer, I'm still busy. I don't know how that happened. LOL. But yeah, I have summer school coming up, but it's only 2 hours a day, soo hopefully that wont get in the way of me updating regularly. This chapter is kinda short, but ENJOY!

* * *

"Alright, well, would you like to join Gabby and I tomorrow?" Troy asked. 

"What's the occasion?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"It's a surprise." Gabriella said with her fingers doing air quotes. "He wont even tell me." She pouted.

"Well..." Mrs. Montez started.

"You can't say no." Troy chuckled. "You can't make up any excuses because one; Gabby told me your off tomorrow. Two; Gabby says you always wake up early anyways. Three; I think an offer like this is too irresistible to give up." Troy said.

"But what about Martin?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"He's got a park day tomorrow. Right buddy?" Troy turned to Martin.

"Yep!" He said Happily.

"See. Jeremy, Chad, Taylor, Camille, Ryan, Jason, Kelsie, Zeke, and Sharpay are all going, and they already agreed to take Martin there." Troy said.

"Geez, you came up with everything didn't you." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"You bet. So how about it Mrs. Montez?" He asked.

"Well, I guess since you've already got everything covered, I'd love to." Mrs. Montez laughed a little.

"Great! I'll be here to pick you two up at 5 then." Troy smiled.

"Five!" Gabriella exlaimed.

"That's how many fingers are on a hand." Martin said out of nowhere, making Troy and Mrs. Montez laugh.

"You mean 5am?" Gabriella asked.

"Yep. Is that a problem?"

"No, it's just, isn't it still dark out then?"

"Exactly. We need to get an early start."

"I guess."

"I think I'm gonna head over to Chad's. Wanna come?" He asked Gabriella.

"Hm, I suppose, Taylor is probably over there helping him with homework, so I don't have to watch you two play basketball alone." She laughed.

"Oh! Can I come, please Troy?" Martin begged.

"Only if it's alright with Mrs. Montez and Gabby." Troy told him.

"Mom, can I go?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, can we go?" Martin gave her puppy eyes.

"Yes, you both can go, just don't be home too late since we all have to be up early tomorrow according to Troy."

"No problem Mrs. Montez. I'll have them back early." He said on their way out.

"See you later!"

They arrived at Chad's house to find the whole gang there outside in the backyard. Mrs. Danforth let them in, so they went straight to the backyard.

"Having a party without us?" Gabriella asked, standing on the porch with Troy and Martin.

"Hey guys." Chad laughed. "Naw, since we all had homework, we thought we'd all just work on it together."

"So you guys are having a homework party?" Martin asked.

"No, we finished our homework a while ago." Chad said. "What's up Martin? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Nothing much." He shrugged.

Gabriella made her way to the table that the girls were sitting at, and Troy and Martin joined the guys on the court to shoot some hoops.

"Hey Gabby." The girls said.

"Hey guys." Gabriella said taking a seat.

"So where'd you and Troy go?" Taylor asked.

"Just to my house. We talked to my mom for a bit, then decided to come here to see what Chad was up to." She responded.

"Well, we've basically been sitting her just talking." Kelsie said.

"Hey, do you guys know what Troy is up to?" Gabriella asked.

All girls gave each other a look, causing Gabriella to think that they were hiding something.

"Alright, what are you guys hiding?" She asked.

"Nothing." Sharpay said quickly.

"I'll take that as a YES, you do know."

"Okay, fine. Yes, we do." Taylor gave in.

"I don't!" Camille said.

"Hmm, I'll tell you later then." Sharpay said.

"Hey!" Gabriella said.

"What? Well, Troy told us today, but we're not allowed to tell you." Sharpay said.

"You guys! C'mon." Gabriella pleaded.

"No. Hence the name "surprise"." Kelsie said.

"Ugh, how's it a surprise if my mom is coming along?" Gabriella pouted.

"Your mom is going too?" Taylor asked as Gabriella nodded.

"Aww, you're so lucky Gabby, Troy is such a sweet guy." Kelsie said.

"Uh, Kels, you've got Jason. He's sweet too you know." Gabriella laughed.

"I know, but I meant, like getting your mom involved with it."

"Yeah, I've got to agree with Kels on this one. It is pretty sweet." Sharpay said.

"Yeah."

"Wait what?" Camille asked confused.

"Oh, right. Haha, come with me and I'll tell you. I'm thirst anyhow." Sharpay said getting up.

"Alright" Camille said getting up from her seat as well.

"You girls want anything?" Sharpay offered.

"No thanks." The other girls replied from the table.

"Watch your back Camille, Gabby might follow to listen." Sharpay joked. Gabriella gave her a look. "Just kidding Gabby."

After a few minutes Sharpay and Camille came back outside after Mrs. Danforth gave them water.

"Oh my gosh Gabby, you'll love it." Camille said taking her seat again.

"Ugh, just stop telling me you guys. The suspense is killing me." Gabriella said.

"What's suspense?" Martin said, walking up to the table.

"Oh nothing you need to worry about right now." Gabriella said.

"Hey Marty!" All the girls said.

"Hi Sharpay. Hi Taylor. Hi Kelsie. Hi Camille." He smiled.

"So why are you playing ball with the guys?" Kelsie asked.

"Are they not letting you play! Because I'll beat them up if you want me to if they're not letting you play." Taylor said.

"No, no. They're letting me play. I'm just tired." He replied.

"Oh. Haha, well, you just tell me when they're being unfair." Taylor winked.

"Okay." He laughed.

* * *

**With Troy and the guys.**

"Hey guys, I'll be right back, I have to make a call." Troy said excusing himself from the basketball game they were playing.

"Alright. I need a break anyways." Chad said, laying down on the court. Troy walked away far enough so no one would hear, especially Gabriella.

"Hello? How may I help you?" A woman answered the phone,

"Hi, I have a reservation for tomorrow, but I'd like to see if I could make a slight change."

"Your name sir?"

"Troy Bolton."

"Bolton.. Bolton.." She said as she typed the name into the computer on the other end of the line. "Ah yes, here it is. Bolton for two at 7am? Correct?"

"Yes." He answered.

"And what is it that you'd like to change sir?"

"Well, I was wondering if change it for four people instead of two. Is there any chance I can still do that on such short notice?"

"Uhm, let me check..." She replied. Troy could hear the typing on the keyboard, he looked around him to make sure no one was listening to him, which no one was. "Yes, you can still change it. Does that mean you want to get a bigger basket? Or two separate?"

"Uhm, two separate ones if possible, please."

"Alright, let me just double check if we have any more..."

"Okay."

"Well, Mr. Bolton, looks like you're in luck, someone else just canceled theirs earlier today, giving you another spot."

"Really? Then I'll take it."

"Alright, that'll changer your to---" She began, but Troy cut her off.

"Oh, um, I know the family that owns of the company. They said, I could get it for half price overall?" Troy said hopefully.

"Hold on, I'll ask Mr. Higgens." (a/n: He's the owner, made up name...LOL)

"Alright." Troy said. After about two minutes of being put on hold the woman came back to the phone.

"Mmmkay, Mr. Higgens said that's true. So, your total is still the same as before, and we'll see you and your three guests tomorrow morning Mr. Bolton, and remember to be here by six. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes, I'll remember, thank you so much, that'll be it."

"Alright, you have a good evening."

"You too. Bye." Troy said as he hung up his phone, and walked back to the basketball court. But before Troy fully made his way back to the court he reminded himself that he still needed to call Mr. Montez, so he took out his cell phone again, and called Mr. Montez. Mr. Montez had given his number to Troy while Gabriella was shopping just in case if something were to happen.

"Hey Troy." Mr. Montez greeted on the phone.

"Hey Mr. Montez."

"Something wrong?" Mr. Montez asked concerned.

"Oh, no. I was just wondering if you'd like to join Gabby and I tomorrow morning if you're not busy."

"Hmm, sure. I'm off tomorrow. What time?"

"5am."

"Wow, that's pretty early Troy. Why so early?"

"It's a suprise for Gabby, and I'm not telling anyone just to be safe." Troy laughed.

"Alright."

"Oh, and uhh, Mrs. Montez is coming as well."

"I'm not so sure Troy. She and I kinda aren't on good terms."

"Exactly." Troy smiled. "She doesn't know you're coming, I'm gonna have them both blindfolded on the drive to the place."

"What are you up to Troy Bolton?"

"Just trying to help my girlfriends parents talk to each other again. Maybe play cupid." Troy chuckled.

"Fine. Only because I want this too." Mr. Bolton caved in. "But I don't want to be blindfolded."

"Alright, you just can't talk then until we get there so Mrs. Montez doesn't freak. But Gabby will know that you're there though."

"Alright, so I''ll see you tomorrow then."

"Yep. I'll get your address from Gabby and pick you up first."

"Okay. See you."

"Alright, bye." Troy hung up and walked back to the guys.

Everyone stayed at Chad's for a while. Troy asked if he could drop off Martin the next morning, and Mrs. Danforth said she would be awake early to open the door for him. Troy, Gabriella, and Martin left early ready for the next day to come.

* * *

Haha, I've been working on this "suprise" date thing since the beginning of the first story, and you guys get to finally find out what it is in the next chapter. Well, REVIEW PLEASE. I'll try to get another chapter up tomorrow. byeeee 


	15. Perfect

Hey guys what's up? Well, i dunno what's up with fanfiction right now, or if it's just my computer, but I can't upload stuff for some reason. But luckily, I had a useless document uploaded, soo I just pasted the next chapter into here. Soo I dunno when I can get another chapter up for any of my stories until it get's fixed i guess, but ENJOY!

* * *

"Sweetie, time to wake up." Mrs. Montez said opening the door to Gabriella's room. 

"I don't want to mom." Gabriella mumbled, pulling her blanket over her head.

"Fine, I guess Troy will just have to understand that you don't want to see your own boyfriend. And I'll have to live with the fact that you don't want to spend time with me either." Mrs. Montez said.

"Alright, alright. You know I love you both mom. And I want to spend time with you both." Gabriella said, lifting the blanket off of her and getting out of bed.

"I knew that would get you up. I'll be in the shower." Mrs. Montez said walking out of the room.

"Me too." Gabriella called out, walking towards her own bathroom.

After about 15 minutes in the shower, Gabriella got out. She usually took longer showers, but she got up later than she expected to. She walked over to her nightstand to check what time it was and noticed that her phone was buzzing. _Missed Call_ she read. She flipped open her phone and read that she missed a call from Troy and decided to call him back as she walked over to her closet to decide what to wear. The phone rang a few times. _I bet he fell back asleep._ Gabriella thought to herself and laughed on the inside.

"Hey." Troy said energetically into the phone.

"Hey yourself. Just thought I'd call you back. Sorry, I was in the shower." Gabriella said, pushing clothes around on the closet rack, still deciding what to wear.

"It's cool. I just wanted to make sure you were awake."

"Aww, so sweet of you."

"You know me." Troy chuckled.

"Well, I need to finish getting ready."

"Ahh, right. Typical." Troy laughed again.

"Shut up. I don't know what to wear since you won't tell me where we're going. And I can't wake up Tay to run over here to help me decide since it's so early."

"Hmm, just wear something warm and comfortable, yet nice." Troy suggested. "Since it's still chilly outside, and it is a date."

"Alright, alright."

"Okay, I'll see you in like 30 minutes to pick you guys up so we can drop of Martin at Chad's."

"Oh shoot. I forgot to wake him."

"It's alright. Just pack some clothes for him to change into, and he can go over to Chad's in his pjs, then change over there."

"Smart thinking Bolton. You think I should wake him up right now?"

"Nah, let him sleep. I'll just carry him into my car when I get there."

"Yeah good idea. Well, I'll see you in a little bit then."

"Yep. Bye."

"Bye." They both hung up. Gabriella finally picked out what to wear, changed, then went over to her mom's room.

"Troy's gonna be here in about 20 minutes mom. Just to let you know." Gabriella said, taking a seat on her mom's bed.

"Alright hun." Mrs. Montez said from her closet.

"He said to dress warm too." Gabriella added.

"Yeah, that's is a smart idea since it is early."

"I wonder where he's taking us." Gabriella pondered out loud.

"I don't know sweetie, but I can tell you this: I've never had a boyfriend who wanted to take me out on a date with my mom this early in the morning." Mrs. Montez laughed walking out of her closet. Gabriella just continued to sit on her mom's bed as she fell into a deep thought, while Mrs. Montez continued to get ready. Time flew by and Troy was already at the door.

"Oh my gosh, I'm still not ready." Gabriella said, opening the front door after rushing to it.

"It's okay. We've still got time." Troy said, giving Gabriella a kiss. "Tell you what, how about I take Martin over to Chad's right now to buy you some time?" He asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Gabriella kissed him on the cheek. "I'll go get his bag while you carry him into your car."

"Alright. Plus, I still have to go pick up your dad." Troy winked as he whispered.

"Right. I almost forgot about whatever plan your up to." Gabriella smirked, then continued her way up the stairs. Troy carried Martin out to his car with the help of Gabriella opening the doors and carrying his bag, then made his way to the Danforth's house. After dropping of Martin, Troy went to go pick up Mr.Montez at his apartment.

"Hey Troy." Mr. Montez said while getting into the car.

"Hey Mr. Montez." Troy said before starting the car.

"So, where we heading? And what exactly are you up to?" Mr. Montez said as they drove off, trying to buckle his seatbelt.

"Well, I told all of you that I'd pick you up at 5, which we're a little behind since it's 5:25, but that's okay. I just wanted to pick you guys up early just in case. We don't actually have to be there until a little before 6:30." Troy told Mr. Montez, who was nodding.

"Alright, but that still doesn't answer any of the questions." Mr. Montez laughed.

"Right. Well, we're heading out to the mountains, about 30 minutes away with no traffic, which explains the whole picking you guys up early thing. And originally, this was supposed to be for Gabby and I, but she was so upset that you guys weren't really on good terms, I decided to invite you two along, and hopefully push you guys a little to fix things between you. I'm pretty sure it's all just a misunderstanding between you two right?" Troy asked.

"Wow, you're one prepared kid. And yes, it was just a misunderstanding. So exactly how long have you been planning this? It looks like it would take a lot to figure out everything.."

"Well, I wanted to ask Gabby out a while back... like the first time I met her at the ski lodge. But that was almost impossible since we were both just on vacation. Then I couldn't find the courage to when she came to East High, not until about a few weeks ago, but things kept getting in the way. So, let's just say I've been planning this since the musical was over." Troy said embarrassed.

"Wow. I didn't think you would go that far for a girl." Mr. Montez laughed.

"I'd do anything for her." Troy smiled as they pulled up. "Alright, don't make a sound. You can turn on the radio so they don't hear you, I think Gabby might hug you on her way in though." Troy laughed.

"Alright." Mr. Montez said, turning on the radio. Troy got out with two blindfolds in hand. He went up to the door, and was let inside by Gabriella. He put the blindfolds on the two, then led Gabriella out to the car first. He told her that her dad was in the front seat, and not to tell her mom, or that she couldn't take off her blindfold. Gabriella did as Troy had expected. She hugged Mr. Montez from the back seat before scooting over to the seat behind the driver's seat. Troy told her that she could fall asleep if she wanted to, knowing that she was tired, and before he knew it she was sleeping already. Troy went back into the house to lead Mrs. Montez to the car. He locked the door for her with her key then handed it back.

"Why am I wearing a blindfold Troy?" Mrs. Montez laughed.

"Because, you might tell Gabby where we are when we get there, and I want it to be a surprise for both of you." Troy laughed.

"Alright, I'll go along with it."

"Good. Now promise me that you won't take this blindfold off?" Troy asked.

"Yes, yes I promise."

"Okay, good. Gabby is sleeping in the car already," He chuckled. "You can sleep too. I know you guys are tired, so I'll wake you two up when we get there." Troy said, letting Mrs. Montez into the car.

"Alright, thank you Troy."

"Oh, and Gabby is right next to you. Both of you are in the back passenger seats because I had to put something up here." Troy warned.

"Alright. Well, I guess I'll be sleeping since I can't really see anything." Mrs. Montez laughed referring to the blindfold.

"Well then, sweet dreams." Troy said as they drove off.

The ride was about 40 minutes due to little traffic, but they still made it by 6:15. Mrs. Montez and Gabriella were still sound asleep in the back seat. Mr. Montez and Troy got out quietly, letting them sleep.

"Wow Troy." was all Mr. Montez could say. "Hot air balloons? I must say, you're one creative guy. I would've never thought of this when I was in high school."

"Hah, thanks." Troy said walking towards the building. Troy checked in, and was led to the two balloons that they would be using. Then they made their way back to the car.

"There's breakfast in a basket." Troy said as they were walking.

"Smart." Mr. Montez laughed.

"Yeah, well, Mrs. Montez can't ignore you since there's really nowhere to run." Troy laughed. "Alright, so I'll walk with you so Mrs. Montez doesn't know you're here, then when you guys are high enough so that she has no choice but to stay on, tell her to take off the blindfold." Troy said.

"Alright."

"Well, looks like we better get them in before sunrise starts." Troy said opening the door of the car. "Mrs. Montez." He shook her slightly.

"Are we there?" She said groggily.

"Yep. But you still can't take off the blindfold. C'mon." He said helping her out of the car and leadingher to a hot air balloon nearby. Then they were off. After watching Mr. And Mrs. Montez lift off, he went to go grab Gabriella, not bothering to wake her up. He carried Gabriella out of the car, closed the door and locked the car after the push of the button, then made his way to their balloon with Gabriella in his arms. Troy just set her down and the bottom of the basket, and motioned for the man to start bringing them up. With the noise being made, she finally stirred awake.

"Troy?" Gabriella said groggily.

"Yep? I'm here." Troy said kneeling next to her.

"Can I take this off now? And what's that noise, something wrong with the car?" She asked. Troy just chuckled.

"Yes, you can take off the blindfold. And no, don't worry the car is fine. In fact, we're not in the car anymore, I carried you out." He told her as she started to take off the blindfold.

_Ugh, my eyes. _Gabriella thought to herself as she started to take the blindfold off. _What does he mean we're not in the car anymore? _Gabriella finally got the blindfold off and let her eyes focus.

"Where are we? Gabriella said after rubbing her temples.

"Why don't you stand up, and you'll see." Troy said smiling, holding out his hand to her. Gabriella didn't have her jacket on, but Troy remembered to bring it out. She slowly stood up, still focusing her eyes. She stood next to Troy and realized they were rising off the ground, surrounded by the New Mexico mountains.

"Oh my gosh." Gabriella gasped. Troy came behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You like it?" He whispered.

"This is amazing." She said softly, gazing out at the view. "I love it." She said turning around to face Troy, and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you." She smiled.

"You're welcome." He smiled back, then they shared a soft kiss, and continued to watch the sun rise. A few minutes later Troy broke the silence.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"Yes. Starving." Gabriella admitted.

"Thought so." Troy laughed, and pulled out a picnic basket.

"Cute and smart. Where does the list end?" Gabriella joked.

"Well, it's not your usual breakfast I'm assuming, but how about a sandwich? I didn't think eggs and bacon would be so good cold." Troy laughed.

"Sounds good to me." She said, taking the sandwich he offered. She turned back around and started to eat her sandwich. Troy returned to his position, wrapping his arms around her.

"Not hungry?" She asked offering him a bite of her own sandwich, which he took a bite of.

"Just a little, but not really. Comfortable?" He asked.

"Very." She simply said. "Is this what you were planning on taking me to the other weekend?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh." She said kind of sad because she let him down last weekend.

"But hey, I'm kinda glad we ended up doing this today, you know to help out your parents."

"Yeah, me too. So where are they? Down there still?"

"Nope, I called yesterday, and added another balloon under my name for your parents to ride in. I suppose they're settling their problem right now, or awkwardly riding together."

"I hope they're working out their problems."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they will, but for now let's just enjoy this okay?" He told her.

"Yeah, you're right." She said, shivering a little.

"Oh, you're jacket..." Troy said, starting to let go of her so he could grab her jacket, but was stopped as Gabriella spoke, and hugged his arms that were around her.

"No, I'm fine. As long as you're here." she said. Troy just smiled and continued to cuddle with her. "This is perfect."

* * *

I wished that happened to me. HAHA. Well, anyways, how'd you guys like it? REVIEW PLEASE! The next chapter will have more Troyella...&& what happens with Mr. & Mrs. Montez.. and another surprise. dun dun dun. soo don't forget to review LOL. Aiight. Till next time, or until i can actually upload a new chapter.. err.. hopefully that'll besooon.byeee guys. 


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys whats up? Well, I'm kinda stuck on this story right now. It didn't turn out what I thought it would be, somehow I got distracted from what I originally pictured it to be and yeahh. I kinda don't know where to go from where I left off... soo I might just cut it off where I left it if I don't come up with something interesting enough to keep me going. Like I said before, I'm kinda losing interest in this story... && I'm getting a little too busy to have two storiesgoing on at once. Give me your opinion in what I should do. I'd appreciate it! Well, I'm gonna go work on my other story. Later.


End file.
